To Find A Heart
by Engagingelm488
Summary: Struck down before he could even understand the emotions he was given. Follow Ulquiorra as he explores a new world and tries to find happiness along the way. OP Ulquiorra OOC Ulquiorra *canceled*
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

 **Chapter 1 Rebirth**

"Her heart was within the palm of my hand…"

 **Unknown**

The last words of a man who had led a life of emptiness. The man had just discovered emotions but was cut down before he could even understand what they truly meant. This man has black neck length hair contradicting his pale almost white skin. He was relatively skinny and was only five feet and six inches, but was much stronger than he appeared. He was wearing a white long sleeved jacket with black outlines that went with his white hakama, black socks, and white sandals. Startling green eyes with catlike pupils awoke from slumber. Dark green tear lines starting from the bottom of his eyes flowed down before disappearing under his chin. The two most outstanding features was the bone white half samurai helmet on his head and the baseball sized hole in the base of his neck. This man was named Ulquiorra Cifer, The fourth espada. He was currently standing in a pitch black room that he awoke in after turning to dust after his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki.

 **"How tragic, cut down before you could fully explore what had been given to you."** A disembodied voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Ulquiorra demanded in his normal monotone. Just as he was finished speaking a massive amount of reiatsu slammed down on top of him. He was forced down to the ground, slightly sweating, yet breathing heavily.

 **"You will not demand anything of me, for I am the spirit king!"** The now named disembodied voice bellowed, an echo following his words. The reiatsu then stopped as Ulquiorra slowly stood up once again.

"Forgive me Spirit king. Why have you called me here?" Ulquiorra asked still in his normal monotone.

 **"I have brought you here to give you a second chance to explore your emotions and to finally find happiness. You can accept this offer, or I will send you on your way to the cycle of reincarnation."** The spirit king explained.

"What is your offer?" Ulquiorra asked with curiosity dusting his voice.

 **" I offer you the chance to evolve once again. This evolution will massively increase your power to the level of the strongest being in the new world that I will send you to, although you will need to use your Segunda Epata to match its power. This will increase your regeneration allowing you to regenerate organs, and boost your hierro to near impenetrable levels. I will also give you the ancient hollow ability to find a mate. This ability was lost in your evolution. This will prepare you for the new dimension That I will send you to."** The spirit king told him.

While the spirit king was explaining this, Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise. "This is an extremely generous offer, what have I done to deserve such treatment? there are plenty who would appreciate this more than I would be able to." Ulquiorra replied in toned astonishment.

 **"Ulquiorra, your life has been nothing but emptiness and despair. Although you cannot remember your human life, it was just as horrible as your afterlife. think of this as repayment for your despair. You will wake up in this new dimension in a modest house with enough money to let you live comfortably for the rest of your life."** The spirit king said.

"Thank you spirit king and I accept your offer." Ulquiorra agrees.

The spirit king smiled. **"Very well this may hurt a little. And by a little, I mean a lot."** The spirit king said. Suddenly a sphere of purple light came and hit Ulquiorra in the chest. At first Ulquiorra felt nothing, but then it became the most powerful and painful burning sensation that he had ever felt come over his body. It started at his chest where the sphere hit and slowly spread all over his body. Before long, the pain increased to the point of mind numbing, and then Ulquiorra passed out.

 **Ulquiorra's home**

Ulquiorra woke up in the bedroom of his new house. Being in an unfamiliar place he decides to explore his house to get a feel for his surroundings. While exploring the dining room he found sitting on the table, a school uniform, an ID that has all of his information on it, and a driver's license along with a note. Deciding to read the note he finds that it explains that he has been enrolled in Kuoh academy as a second year student. All the information he needs has been included in his evolution, which after checking a mirror had made no noticeable difference in his appearance. Continuing to read the note, it tells him that he now has the ability to dematerialize his mask fragment, but that it will reappear if he wills it or if he uses any of his hollow powers. It also says that nothing can be done to hide his hollow hole except for covering it. Finishing up the note is a city map and directions to Kuoh academy and that it starts at 7:15 am checking the time and seeing that it was 6:30 he decided to get ready.

Quickly taking off and folding his arrancar uniform, he dematerialized his mask and wrapped his hollow hole in bandages before putting on the Burgundy dress slacks. He then put on a white long sleeve dress shirt with black stripes before finally donning the burgundy overcoat. looking at the tie he was supposed to wear, he simply discarded it, not wanting to put up with the infernal contraption. Grabbing his zanpaktou, he strapped it to his belt and walked out the door to Kuoh academy.

Arriving at the academy, Ulquiorra was greeted with the sight of a beautiful and expensive private school. Walking through the main gates he was immediately assaulted with strange and confused looks from the other students over his appearance. But, it was most likely the fact that he was walking around with a sword. Ignoring the looks he was getting, he walked straight to the main office. He walked up to the front desk which a secretary was seated at.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked eyeing the sword warily.

"Yes, my name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I was just enrolled. I need to know what classes I will be taking." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay, but you know you aren't allowed to have weapons on school campus r-right?" She nervously stutters.

"The sword is mine and will stay by my side no matter what." Ulquiorra says putting a great deal of force in his monotone voice, narrowing his eyes slightly.

She then nods quickly and fishes out a schedule and class information from her desk. "Here is everything you need." She says quickly obviously wanting Ulquiorra to leave as soon as possible. Ulquiorra picks up the papers and looks them over. Nodding slightly, he walks out of the office and heads to his classroom labeled two B. Upon arrival he knocks on the door. The door is opened by a middle aged woman.

"Ah! You must be the newly enrolled student, please come in and find a seat. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year." She explains as she moves back inside the classroom. Following her in, Ulquiorra walks in and sits in between a bald headed classmate, and a classmate with brown wavy hair and square glasses.

"Hey new kid! I'm Matsuda!" The bald headed one exclaimed.

"And I'm Motohama!" The one with hair and glasses exclaimed with him.

"And were the perverted duo!" They both shout out. The female portion of the class started to mumble things like 'death to perverts' and, 'disgusting perverts'.

"Hey new kid, why don't you join us then we can be the perverted trio!? we can talk about porn, peek on girls, and masturbate together!" Matsuda excitedly explained, trying to convince Ulquiorra to join. Ulquiorra looked around at the entire female populace of the room they were all shaking their head no and silently praying that he did not accept.

"No. I do not have the patience to deal with your worthless activities. Now, Leave me be, perverted trash." Ulquiorra deadpanned as he looked back to the front of the room to wait for the lecture to begin. The perverted duo looked crushed as they sank back down in their chairs. This was followed by the cheers of all the females in the room, celebrating that there wouldn't be a third perverted menace in the school. The lecture soon began, and time seemed to fly by. Before he knew it he had spent almost four months at Kuoh academy. His life was progressing normally, well, as normal as a previous Espada could be. Then one day it happened. the event that would change the fourth espada forever. He was asked on a date...


	2. Chapter 2

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

 **Chapter 2 Fallen Angels, and a Princesses**

 **The Bridge**

"Umm, excuse me, but are you Ulquiorra Cifer from Kuoh academy?" A beautiful voice asked. Ulquiorra turned around to take in the woman's appearance. He saw a woman with a voluptuous body, long black hair reaching her mid back, with two large bangs framing her face, and big beautiful purple eyes, and an unfamiliar school uniform.

"Yes I am." Ulquiorra replied. 'That uniform is not from any school near here. Her reiatsu is like a Quincy's, pure and holy, but has a darker side like that of a hollows. Ulquiorra thought.

"Are you going out with anyone?" she asks nervously.

"No I am not, and do not wish to. Now, leave me be woman." Ulquiorra said in his usual monotone, but this time, it was laced with hostility. As he started to walk away, Ulquiorra knew from the instinctual knowledge of finding a mate that he would feel a certain pull or attraction. Yet, he felt nothing from this woman. This was coupled with his rising suspicion, because a girl he had never seen nor sensed was suddenly hitting on him.

The women hung her head and Ulquiorra walked away thinking that she was saddened by his rejection. This was completely and utterly false, and Ulquiorra realized this when a pink spear of light flew by his head barley missing him. He Turned around to see a completely different woman standing there. Gone was the shy and cute appearance of an adorable girl. Instead, it was replaced by an angry face with a malicious smirk. Gone was the unfamiliar uniform, and in its place was a leather get up that was so revealing that she might as well have been wearing nothing. The most shocking feature though, was the pair of black angel like wings that had sprouted from her back.

"You damn human! I thought I would at least grace you with my presence for a short time before I ended your miserable life, but it seems that i'll just kill you now instead." She said as she threw another spear at Ulquiorra, hitting him in the base of the neck. Seeing that it went straight through, she began to fly away believing that he was dead.

"My name is Raynare, and you posed a decent threat to us so you had to die." Raynare laughs cockily. Just as she was about to fly away, an unseeable force brought her crashing back down to the ground.

"It seems you thought you had killed me, you trash. you simply threw that spear through my hollow hole." Ulquiorra said as he lowered his reiatsu down to barely noticeable levels. He then moved his hand to open up his jacket and shirt revealing the hole that went straight through his neck. Raynare looked up in shock at the hole in his neck. The fact that he now was wearing a half samurai helmet made of bone made her shiver in discomfort.

"W-What are you? To have this much power... You can't be human!" Raynare yelled as she formed two more spears of light and threw them at Ulquiorra. She watched in horror as they bounced of of his skin only cutting his uniform. Ulquiorra quickly used a sonido to close the ground between, and sent her flying with a palm strike. The force of the strike sent her flying several feet back, and blew open a hole in her shoulder.

"You believed that I was weak, but I was simply hiding my powers. You are severely outmatched. Now you will tell me everything you know about the spiritual world here and I might let you live." Ulquiorra states as he stands over her. Raynare fearfully explained the three main factions along with the minor ones.

"That is everything I know! I swear it! now will you let me go!?" She screamed in terror.

"Yes. But, if any of your kind attack me again, I will not let them leave alive." Ulquiorra told her deciding that there was no need to kill this trash now. After being allowed to leave, Raynare immediately flew off. Ulquiorra started to walk home. But, when he got to the bridge, he stopped. "I can sense you. would you like to show yourself?" Ulquiorra asked, seemingly to no one while looking down the road. After waiting a few minutes and nothing happening Ulquiorra simply shrugged and continued home. When he was completely out of view, a small girl came out from the road Ulquiorra was looking down. She was visibly shaken that someone was able to sense her when she had hidden her presence. After making sure Ulquiorra was gone a crimson magic circle appeared under her feet teleporting her back to her master.

 **Next Day of School**

At the end of the day, Ulquiorra was getting ready to leave, but stopped his process when he heard the squealing of fan girls. The squealing continued to get louder until the door finally opened bringing it to its zenith. Ulquiorra, who was growing annoyed of hearing the constant squealing, let out a pulse of his reiatsu. It was not enough to bring out his mask fragment, but enough to make everyone in the room feel. Everyone stopped what they were doing when despair washed over them. They quickly made excuses to leave the classroom, and the teacher let them. As they left, it revealed a blonde haired grey eyed teenager standing in the standard Kohou academy uniform. Ulquiorra recognized him as Yuuto Kiba, the "prince" of the school.

"Ulquiorra, would you come with me? my club president wishes to speak with you." Kiba politely asked, seemingly unaffected by the reiatsu pulse.

"Very well. I have no other plans for the evening." Ulquiorra says slightly curious of the hollow esque feeling reiatsu coming off of Kiba. Following Kiba out of the new school building and into the old school building, Ulquiorra was greeted with a vintage living room with two couches facing each other, and a coffee table in the middle. Seated on one of the couches was a small silver haired girl with golden eyes and a black cat hairpin. She was wearing the standard kohou academy uniform, but more importantly, her reiatsu was the same one that he had felt last night on the bridge.

 **Occult Research Club**

"It's good to see you again." Ulquiorra greeted her. The girl's eyes widened slightly as she believed even if he noticed her last night he never saw her, thus wouldn't be able to identify her.

"That's Koneko Toujou, but it seems you have already met." Kiba pointed out. Before Ulquiorra could continue, he heard the sounds of a shower running. Turning his head, He saw a the silhouette of a buxom female showering in the… shower? As Ulquiorra was looking rather closely trying to figure out who could be behind the curtain, as she had the largest reiatsu out of the entire group he had seen so far. Yet, Koneko believed he was doing something else.

"Disgusting pervert." She said with her face scrunched in disgust. Ulquiorra quickly snapped his head back the small girl with a slightly miffed expression.

"Please do not compare me to the disgusting trash that most of the male population of this school is composed of. I was trying to identify her as she has the largest amount of power here." Ulquiorra explains.

"Oh my oh my, do not take personal offence Mister Cifer. Koneko just doesn't appreciate the perverts of this school..." A soft female voice explained. Turning to the voice Ulquiorra eyes slightly widened at the beautiful woman standing before him. She had an even bustier figure than the one behind the shower curtain. Her strikingly ebony hair flowed like a waterfall, rushing past her knees, even though it was in a ponytail. Her large amethyst eyes gleamed bright with vigor. Though she was gorgeous, she had a similar feel to the fallen angel he had beat yesterday.

"Nice to meet You Mister Cifer. My name is Akeno, and I'm the vice president of the occult research club~" She trailed off with a small bow. Ulquiorra gave a small nod in return.

"Sorry about the wait. I didn't have time to shower this morning." Another voice said. Ulquiorra turned back to the curtain, his eyes widening slightly _again_ as he saw another beautiful woman standing there. Her long, crimson hair glistened like the sunset, and her blue eyes shined like the sun hitting the ocean. "Hello Ulquiorra. My name is Rias Gremory, and I am the president of the occult research club." She informed him. "Now Koneko here saw what happened with the fallen angel yesterday. You may not know this, but this is devil territory and I have a duty to protect the people in it." She explained.

"I understand, you wish to see if I am a threat to you and your kind here." Ulquiorra concluded.

"Exactly! I would also like for you to join the occult research club, along with my peerage." She offered. Ulquiorra knew from interrogating Raynare yesterday what a peerage was, and that the only faction to use evil pieces was the devil faction. He made it a point to remember that the reiatsu he felt from the four in this room is a devil's reiatsu.

Pondering for a moment, Ulquiorra replied "I am no threat to you unless you attack me first. I will join the occult research club. I can see the advantages of having a alibi, if I must leave suddenly. But, I will not join your peerage just yet I wish to experience a little more freedom before I tie myself down."

"Very well, but if you are not going to join my peerage, I will need to have someone watch you for security reasons." Rias told him with a small frown disappointed on not getting a new peerage member.

"That is acceptable." Ulquiorra agreed. 'Smart for a leader to keep tabs on an unknown entity.' Ulquiorra thought.

"If that is all, I will take my leave." Ulquiorra said. With a confirming nod from Rias, Ulquiorra left the old school building.

 **The Bridge**

While Ulquiorra was walking home, he thought about the meeting. 'Maybe I will join after the fallen angels are dealt with. Yet, something tells me they aren't done with this town.' Ulquiorra thought. Suddenly, Ulquiorra felt the presence of a fallen angel. He sidestepped to the left as a blue light spear impaled the ground where he was standing a moment ago.

"You're the runt Raynare was supposed to kill. I don't see what's so great about you. She came flying into the base like a madwoman terrified and told us not to fight you!" The fallen angel yelled at him. He was wearing a 1900's style trench coat and fedora, making him look like an old Italian gangster.

"My name is Dohnaseek lets see what Raynare was so afraid of hahaha!" The now named Dohnaseek cackled as he threw another light spear at Ulquiorra. The spear hit Ulquiorra directly in the stomach, but did no damage because of his incredible hierro. It just barely managed to burn his uniform. All of a sudden, a massive wave of spiritual pressure crashed down on Dohnaseek, making him collapse to his knees.

"I see that you didn't heed the warning. Trash, you should've listened." Ulquiorra loosely threatened as he slowly approached the kneeling fallen angel. His mask fragment appeared in a small burst of green reiatsu, symbolizing the activation of his powers.

"I-I'm sorry! just please don't kill me!" Dohnaseek begs as the effect of Ulquiorra's reiatsu started to make him feel like he was in the deepest pits of despair and hopelessness.

"Trash." Ulquiorra simply stated as he shoved his hand through the base of Dohnaseek's throat, killing him instantly. Ulquiorra quickly reined in his spiritual pressure and dematerialized his mask before heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

* * *

 **Chapter 3 A Nun A Stray and A Chess Piece**

Ulquiorra concentrated on his Zanpakuto. He was trying to dematerialize it as the looks that he was getting for walking around with a sword in public were becoming tiring. The police were starting to get suspicious too finally, after another thirty minutes, he finally got it down as his Zanpakuto burst into green reishi that was then absorbed into his body. After the process, he started to walk to school.

"Woah..." Ulquiorra heard as he was about half way to school. Turning to his left, he saw on the ground a Blonde haired green eyed girl in a nun's outfit.

"Do you need some help?" Ulquiorra asked,as he walked over to her. He held out his hand for her to grab. The confusion written on her face meant she probably didn't understand what he was saying. Although the universal gesture of helping someone up was understood and she grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Grazie Signore! Mi chiamo Asia." She said. Ulquiorra furrowed his brow. Not being able to understand someone was very annoying. Seeing his confusion, she quickly rummaged through her bag and gave him a flimsy strip of paper. On closer inspection, the paper had an address to an old church near the edge of town written on it. Understanding that she wanted to go to the church, Ulquiorra motioned for her to follow him as he started walking toward it. On the way there, Ulquiorra heard the sound of a small boy crying. Ignoring it, he tried to make haste, but stopped as he heard the footsteps of the nun behind him walk off to the crying boy. Looking at the scene behind him, she was kneeling next to a boy who had a pretty bad scrape on his knee.

"Poverino, non dovresti avere a che fare con questo. Qui, posso aiutarti!" She said as she put her hands over the boy's knee. Suddenly, an ethereal green light with two silver rings appeared on each of her middle fingers. When the wound came in contact with the green light it started to heal. Once it was completely healed, the boy got up said a quick thank you, and ran off home. Now knowing that she was involved in the spiritual world, Ulquiorra motioned for her to wait as he brought his hand up to his eye and plucked it out. She immediately started panicking and yelling at him in whatever language she was speaking. He then crushed the eye as green dust flew and was absorbed into her body.

"W-why did you crush that!? I can't heal something that's not there!" she yelled frantically, with a little bit of awe at the fact that Ulquiorra took out his _eye_ as if it were nothing.

"Why are you worried? My eye has already regenerated." Ulquiorra said pointing to his regenerated eye.

"That doesn't matter! you can't just go ripping off your limbs... hey. Wait a minute... why can I understand you? And how am I speaking Japanese!?" She asked very confused and excited.

"That was my Solita Vista. It allows me to transfer memories to whoever is in my range. I gave you my memories of learning how to speak and write in Japanese." Ulquiorra explained.

"Thank you mister. My name is Asia Argento. I tried to tell you earlier but you couldn't understand me!" She giggled slightly.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." He replied as they continued to chat and walk to the church. On the way there Ulquiorra discovered that she was assigned to the local church. When they were close enough to see the church Ulquiorra sensed it. The presence of two new fallen angels. One being familiar, but both were located within the church.

 **The Church**

"Mister Ulquiorra, thanking you for bringing me to the church. If you can come inside, I'd like to thank you properly." She said. Ulquiorra contemplated on this question for a few seconds, before finally deciding to go with her.

"I see no harm in it. Lead the way." Ulquiorra states in his normal monotone. 'This girl has an amazing healing ability. And on top of that, she is so much like that other woman...' Ulquiorra thinks while he remembers Orihime. On further thought, she and Asia could have almost been the same person, the only difference being their looks. It was at that exact moment, Ulquiorra decided that he would protect this nun as a thanks to Orihime for jump starting his emotions. When Ulquiorra came out of his thoughts he found himself in front of the church with Asia knocking on the door. As the door opened there stood Raynare in normal clothes compared the BDSM themed outfit she had on when she transformed in front of Ulquiorra. Seeing Asia Raynare smiled, but not a smile of happiness or accepting. Instead, her smile was devious, the smile of a predator about to catch an easy meal.

"Hello there. You must be Asia, we have been expecting you..." she said. Feeling another presence she looked to the right of Asia and the color drained from her face.

"Hello Raynare. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Ulquiorra said in his normal monotone, although there was a hint of mirth in it.

"Huh? You know mister Ulquiorra miss Raynare?" Asia asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes we do! Now while I catch up with Ulquiorra, why don't you come inside and get unpacked? I'll have Kalawarner get you set up in a room." Raynare said ushering Asia quickly inside.

Once Asia was in the church and out of hearing range Raynare began to speak "Why are you here?" she asked with a very hostile tone.

"I have taken an interest in Asia. She better be treated right, or I will make what happened to Dohnaseek seem like a Sunday picnic." Ulquiorra threatened coldly, releasing a small burst of his reiatsu to further scare Raynare. The Reiatsu flare made Raynare break into a cold sweat, her skin mimicking the color of paper. This also confirmed what had happened to Dohnaseek as they had found his body late last night.

"S-she w-will be unharmed you don't have to worry about anything!" Raynare rambled quickly and nervously, her color returning slightly. Ulquiorra gave a quick nod and started walking to school, but not before letting out another small burst of his power focused on Raynare. He found amusement in terrifying her, the paper white color returning along with the cold sweating. When he had arrived at school there was only ten minutes of class left, so he decided to visit Rias and her peerage.

 **ORC Room**

"If you wish to become a devil, you shouldn't go near that church or the nun." Rias said to him when he walked in the club room.

"I do wish to become a devil eventually, and I understand the dangers of holy items when I become one. But, right now I am a neutral party, therefore fearing nothing" Ulquiorra fired in a miffed tone, not thrilled on being lectured about information he already knows.

"I was just telling you to be careful. I don't want to lose a potential family member..." Rias trailed, this statement confused Ulquiorra.

"What do you mean family member? I do not have any blood ties to you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You're right you don't have any blood ties to me. But, families aren't only bound by blood. For example, my peerage is my family. We always support and help each other." She explained with a serene smile

'A family' he thought. When Ulquiorra went to the living world to spy on people of Aizen's interest, he often saw families together. They would always be happy and laughing together. At the time, Ulquiorra thought of them as trash with useless emotions. Yet, Rias' explanation turned the gears a little. Suddenly, a burning sensation appeared in his chest. not enough to hurt, but enough to be extremely annoying. It seemed as he focussed on it it was urging him almost screaming out for him to join Rias' peerage.

"I don't wish to prolong my wait any longer. I think the time has come to join your peerage." Ulquiorra decided after a period of silence. At this Rias gave a small smile and summoned her evil pieces.

"I'm very happy that you're joining us Ulquiorra!" she said between a grin as she grabbed a strange looking pawn from her board.

"Please, lie down on the couch so I can begin the ceremony. It will probably take a lot out of you, so I'll have the other members here when you wake up." she said walking over to Ulquiorra.

"Very well, let's not waste any time." Ulquiorra said. As he laid down onto the couch, Rias walked up to him and placed the chest piece on his lower chest. The piece glowed a bright red for a second then stopped.

"I feel no different. I guess that wasn't supposed to happen." Ulquiorra pointed out, looking up at Rias.

"N-no that wasn't, yet that was a mutation piece. It should have done the job. Maybe I just need to add another." She said as she placed another of the strange looking pawns on his lower chest. The same bright red glow happened and it stayed for a little longer, but then was snuffed out again.

"Maybe you need to add even more." He suggested. In response to this Rias muttered something that suspiciously sounded like fuck it as she took her last six mutation pieces and placed them on Ulquiorra's lower chest. The bright red glow had morphed into a small sun of red light. From within the light, you could see the silhouette of the pieces sinking into his chest. As soon as the last piece was in, a sickly green beam of power with a faint purple sliver shot in the sky, blanketing the entire town in Ulquiorra's reiatsu. The buildings groaned under the weight of his power and normal humans passed, out while the fallen angels and devils were thrown to the floor. The beam eventually turned solid black increasing the weight before finally disappearing. The town almost instantly woke up in what later would be covered up as a failed chemical weapon attack knocking out all residents of the town.

Back at the origin of the power, the clubroom was completely trashed. Furniture was thrown around the room, and the paperwork Rias was working on was dotted across the room in messy piles. The only place untouched was the couch and the small surrounding area where Rias was standing and Ulquiorra was laying passed out.

"Well, _that_ was unexpected. How could you even have so much power!? I doubt that even- nevermind…"" Rias exclaimed and sighed, feeling a headache rising. All of a sudden, she heard the door being bust open, the force of it throwing the couch that was originally blocking the door to her feet.

"Rias! are you okay!?" Akeno asked frantically. Rias looked over and saw her peerage standing in the doorway.

"Y-yep! Just welcoming a new member of the family." Rias said as her peerage looked over to the passed out Ulquiorra, a small fear crawling up everyone's backs.

"Make sure you welcome him when he wakes up. Now, why don't you guys help me clean up this mess?" Rias "asked".

Several hours later, Ulquiorra awoke from his slumber when he felt something on top of him. Fully opening his eyes he was greeted with deep crimson hair. Sitting up slightly, he found out the "something" was a fully nude Rias on top of him. The only thing preventing Ulquiorra from actually being in contact with her was a thick comforter that separated them. Carefully using the comforter, he rolled her over while sliding himself off of the couch, leaving him on the floor and her covered under the comforter still on the couch.

Ulquiorra felt a new power within him. He tried to call on it, but it brought him extreme pain. So, he decided to bury it under his hollow power so he could deal with it another time. Other than the new power, there was no discernible difference in his power.

"Well, glad to see you're up." Rias said from her now sitting position on the couch.

"Why were you sleeping on the same couch as me? There is another one right there." Ulquiorra said.

"I did try to take a nap on that couch after I had put the comforter on you, but you just looked so comfortable I had to join you~" she said in a sultry tone.

"I guess I have no room to complain. You are my new master. Now that I am part of your peerage, what will you have me do?" Ulquiorra asked.

"You need to complete contracts with humans. The contract could consist of anything. From helping someone study, to killing someone for them. Although you do have the right to refuse said contract." Rias explained.

"Very well. When can I begin?" Ulquiorra edged on, ready for action. He had nothing to do for the night. As an arrancar, eating and sleeping was not necessary, but it could be used to pass the time, or could be used for pleasure.

"You will begin tomorrow, but tonight I wish to inform you on how us devils fight. Luckily for you, there's a stray on the loose! Now let's get going. the rest of the peerage is waiting for us!" Rias exclaimed with pure enthusiasm, while getting dressed.

"Do you have a type of teleportation, or should I use my own?"Ulquiorra said.

"Well, devils can use magic circles to teleport us anywhere we want, unless it is protected from us through runes. Buuuut... I am interested in your method of travel. It'll have to wait till after we're done with this stray though." Rias said as a red magic circle expanded from her feet, encompassing Ulquiorra as they teleported away.

 **The Abandoned House**

"Glad you could join us!" Kiba says as they appear from a magic circle the same way Ulquiorra and Rias disappeared.

"So what exactly is this stray?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"A stray is a peerage member that has betrayed and killed their master for freedom and power. The one tonight in the house in front of us is tricking people inside, then eating them. Fufufufu..." Akeno explained as they started walking into the house.

"Every stray you'll meet is pure evil. Only ugliness can come from it, so never give one mercy" Kiba added on as the entered the house.

The opening area to the house was in shambles. Broken furniture, ripped pieces of cloth, and broken ceiling lights were only the start of its disrepair.

"Ulquiorra, are you familiar with the game of chess?" Rias asked.

"Yes." Ulquiorra responded remembering playing it as a way to pass the time in Las Noches.

"Well, the peerage is structured like a chess set. I would be the king because I am my peerage's master. The rooks are the tanks, able to take and deal a large amount of damage. Yet, they are generally slow, The knights are a glass cannon: Very fast and able to do a lot of damage, but cannot take any. The bishops are supportive, they will always have large magic reserves, but are physically weak. And finally the queen is a jack of all trades, taking bonuses from all the other pieces but not to the extent of being that actual piece." Rias explained.

"What about the pawns?" Ulquiorra Questioned.

"The pawns are the foot soldiers with no bonuses, but they have the ability to promote if in enemy territory. Designated by the king, they can take on the attributes of any of the other pieces." Rias explained.

"Also," Rias started. "I was wondering if you would mind sitting out on this fight? I wish to show you how my peerage fights." Rias said.

"Very well. I see no harm in it." Ulquiorra agreed in his standard monotone.

After they finished talking, they walked deeper into the house where they were stopped by Koneko.

"It's here." she called out as a naked women walked out of the shadows.

"Hmm... something smells _very_ sweet, but the one next to it smells bland." She announced, seemingly unaware of their presence. Suddenly, her body morphed into a Minotaur-esque monster with huge muscles and wrinkled legs. Her abdomen had a huge cat tail sprouting from the base of her back.

"Viser you have betrayed and murdered your master for lustful and shameful desires. For this crime, you are sentenced to death by the marquees of Gremory." Rias declared.

"You little slut! you're just jealous of my marvelous breasts!" Viser teased as small magic circles formed on her nipples. Seeing the magic circles, Ulquiorra quickly dodged the blasts of acid that where being fired from her nips.

"Out of all the places to attack from, that has to be one of the most disturbing." Ulquiorra commented after watching one of the blasts melt the wall.

"I told you! Only ugliness can come from pure evil!" Kiba shouted as he dodged another blast.

"Kiba!" Rias yelled giving him the go ahead to attack.

"Right." Kiba said as he dashed forward a disappeared in pure speed.

'Impressive, not as fast as a Sonido or Shunpo. Yet to do that with only pure speed is quite says something.' Ulquiorra thought.

"Kiba is my knight, and he is a master swordsmen built for pure speed." Rias explained as Kiba sliced off the stray's arms.

"AGHGH! MY ARMS! DO YOU REALIZE HOW LONG THESE WILL TAKE TO REGROW YOU BASTARD!?" Viser screamed in pain and anger. When Viser finished screaming, Koneko walked up in front of her. Viser's torso then morphed quickly into a lipless mouth, showing off sharp fang like teeth and swallowed Koneko whole. Ulquiorra started to move, but stopped when he looked at the calm face of Rias, knowing she would be worried if the attack could have hurt Koneko.

"Koneko is my rook. She is extremely resilient to any forms of damage. So something like that won't even scratch her." Rias explained. As Rias was explaining, Koneko had pried open Viser's torso mouth and punched it, breaking all of the teeth, simultaneously sending her flying against the far wall with another punch.

'Very impressive. Her abilities are almost comparable to Hierro.' Ulquiorra thought.

"Akeno!" Rias called out.

"Oh, is it my turn? How exciting! I so love this game, fufufufu..." Akeno said with a smile as she charged up lightning in her hands.

"Akeno is my queen. She uses lightning magic to attack her victims" Rias explained as Akeno fired off bolt after bolt of lightning at Viser.

'Similar to a Shinigami's Kido.' thought Ulquiorra.

"She is also really into S&M." Rias added on hoping it wouldn't bother Ulquiorra. On closer inspection, Ulquiorra could see the massive blush that Akeno had.

"Akeno, I think she's had enough." Rias said as Viser's charred body couldn't even stand up.

"Aww! over all ready? I was just starting to enjoy it, fufufufu..." Akeno voiced in a sultry tone. She stepped aside to let Rias get close to Viser.

"Any last words, Viser?" Rias athouritavely asked Viser as she charged up her power of destruction.

"Who said I was the only stray here-" Viser managed to croak out before being blasted by Rias's power of destruction. Suddenly, a loud rumble vibrated the room. It paused for a second, and then another came, but this time much louder.

"Whatever is coming is huge." Koneko announced as the ground shook again.

Suddenly one of the walls exploded and out some type of monster. The monster was a massive Minotaur with stitches all around his body, but the most disturbing part was the male body that was stitched into the creature's chest.

"That's Viser's master!" Rias said shocked. At the mention of Visor the beast let out a massive roar that shook the ground.

"Allow me to deal with this one. I believe you all have done enough for tonight." Ulquiorra said as his mask and sword appeared on his head and hip with burst of green reiatsu. The giant then threw its fist at Ulquiorra, and just as the fist was about to hit him, a boom of static was heard as Ulquiorra used a Sonido to dodge the fist. He quickly reappeared beside the monster.

"Such a pitiful and worthless creature. you're nothing more than a mindless beast. Just, _**disappear**_." Ulquiorra said as he charged up a green cero on his index finger. After it was fully charged, he fired it, and the monster along with the rest of the house behind it was engulfed in a brilliant neon green light. When the light faded, everything that the light had touched had disintegrated. The rest of the peerage sat there in shock at the amount of power that Ulquiorra had just used effortlessly.

"W-what are you?" Rias said as she looked in awe at the destruction.

"I am the fourth Espada of Hueco Mundo." Ulquiorra said as he moved his blazer and unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his hollow hole and his espada tattoo.

"I will explain further in the clubroom." Ulquiorra said as he opened a Garganta and walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Explanations, Contracts, and a priest**

When the occult research club arrived at their clubroom, they were greeted by Ulquiorra sitting on the couch, waiting patiently for them.

"I believe that it's time for an explanation." Rias started as she sat down on the opposite couch, the others following suit.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said as he moved his hand up to his eye and plucked it out.

"What are you doing!?" Rias and her peerage screamed as Ulquiorra crushed his eye. Green dust flowed from his hand and spread around the room. As soon as the green dust touched everyone in the room, their eyes went blank as they were quickly brought up to speed about Ulquiorra and his abilities in base form. When the club looked back up at Ulquiorra they saw him waiting patiently with his eye already having regenerated.

"H-how?" Rias asked mouth agape.

"What has confused you?" Ulquiorra asked thinking that the explanation in his memories was all he needed.

"How are you so powerful? To do most of these feats you would need to be a low to mid ultimate class devil!" She exclaimed while looking at Ulquiorra in awe.

"Your Sonido and sword skills are amazing! We will need to have a spar at some point." Kiba said which was answered with a small nod by Ulquiorra.

"Your Hierro and regeneration means you can take a lot of punishment! We should play sometime~!" Akeno offered seductively, only to get a small, worried look from Ulquiorra.

"The ability to sense where everyone is with your Pesquisa is incredibly useful, and the ability to make a Garganta means you can find anyone and travel to them instantly. It's almost like a devil's magic circle." Koneko notes in a monotone that could rival Ulquiorra's own.

"And finally, your Cero's and Bala's have almost as much destructive potential than my big brother's power of destruction." Rias finished amazed, as her brother was one of the most powerful devils because of his power of destruction.

"It seems you've obtained the memories that I wanted you to and, for how I am this powerful, I already told you; I am the fourth Espada. " Ulquiorra said in his default monotone.

"We understand, but what exactly is an… 'Espada'?" Rias inquired, stumbling over the pronunciation. She tried to figure out why he wouldn't explain what it was as, it had been slyly absent within the memories.

"If I told you, you would fear me, and I do not wish for that." Ulquiorra said, not wanting to destroy the very small attachment he was forming with the occult club. Hollows were hunted down like animals in his world. Yet, in this world, they would be hunted down like stray devils for their similarity.

"Ulquiorra, remember what I said. My peerage is my family, everyone here has something that they are ashamed of or something that they wish to hide." Rias explained

"We are now your family. You can trust us." Rias offered kindly.

"Very well." Ulquiorra sighed "I am a Arrancar; A hollow who has removed their mask and no longer feels the insatiable hunger that plague all hollows." He explained.

"What exactly _is_ a hollow?" Akeno asked.

"A hollow is a human soul who has been stuck in the living world for too long. They give into their pain, regret, and despair. Hollows look like giant monsters who've had their heart ripped out, and their faces covered in a skeletal mask. From this they, gain large amounts of power, but the insatiable hunger I mentioned before turns them into slaves, looking to still it." Ulquiorra explained as he pointed to his materialized half helmet. He uncovered his hollow hole to explain.

"That's horrible, but I've never heard of a hollow before. So that brings up the questions of where exactly you are from, and what exactly do these hollows eat?" Rias asked, figuring if there were more hollows like Ulquiorra they would have surely heard of them by now.

"A hollow can not be made under the conditions of this world, as the afterlife works differently here, human souls are not left as spirits when they die. They disappear almost immediately from what I've seen. As for what hollows eat, this was the part I was worried about." Ulquiorra sighed.

"Hollows eat anything with strong reiatsu. for stronger hollows its other hollows, but for lower ones it's human souls." Ulquiorra said as he observed the shell shocked faces of the research club.

"H-human souls?" Rias asked, horrified at the prospect of her new family member having devoured humans like a stray devil would.

"Yes. Human souls. lesser hollows constantly invaded the living world, picking off humans with high reiatsu." Ulquiorra said calm as ever.

"Did you ever eat human souls Ulquiorra?" Akeno asked, still trying to get over the fact that hollows ate people just like stray devil's did.

"No. I was a special case born without the need or ability to feed. Then, I turned into an arrancar. I no longer require human souls, and can use the natural reiatsu in the air to satiate any hunger that I have." Ulquiorra explained.

"What's an arrancar? And you mentioned being an Espada before?" Koneko asked.

"Arrancar are hollow who've had their mask removed. They are incredibly rare. Removing one's mask weakens them for a considerable amount of time, leaving them open for strong hollows to eat, but the payoff was worth it. Regaining part of their humanity, silencing the hunger, and gaining a release that made them regain their hollow traits which makes them extremely powerful." Ulquiorra explained. "The unnatural yet safer way was to go and join Lord Aizen's army. He came with an orb of power he called the hogyoku. it transformed hollows to arrancar near instantly, and made them significantly stronger than natural arrancar. The espada were the ten strongest arrancar; the lower the number, the more powerful the espada."

"What does the release that arrancar gain look like?" Kiba pried, looking expectantly to Ulquiorra.

"An arrancar's release is called a Resurreccion. I won't show you until there is a reason to, as a release can be very destructive." Ulquiorra said.

"Who is lor-" Kiba started but was quickly interrupted.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight. We all have school tomorrow." Rias finished as she gets up and walks out of the room. Ulquiorra and the rest of the peerage quickly follow suit and head home.

The next day after school, Ulquiorra walked to the occult research club. Being the first one there, he sat down on the couch and waited for the rest of the club. When they arrived, they quickly got down to business as he quietly watched Kiba and Akeno use a transportation circle, immediately going to their jobs.

"Ulquiorra do you mind taking a job for Koneko? She is double booked tonight."Rias asked while filling out paperwork at her desk.

"Very well. I have no other plans tonight, but what does this job entail?" Ulquiorra asked, glancing at Koneko who gave a small nod in thanks.

"Devils make contracts with humans to advance their status and gain power, no matter how small it may be. You can use this portal to get there." Rias explained as she summoned a magic circle on the ground. Ulquiorra nodded in understanding before walking into the middle of the circle, disappearing.

 **Small House**

When he reappeared, he was in the entrance way of a small house but strangely there was no one there.

"Reveal yourselves." Ulquiorra called out but didn't get a response. Deciding to use his Pesquisa, he felt several signatures. Only one was familiar, but all of them were holy. He walked to the closest signature which led him to a doorway. When he stepped inside, his foot made a splash, meaning he stepped in something wet. Looking down, Ulquiorra realized it was blood. He quickly materialized his sword and mask, ready for anything. He was greeted by the sight of a man that had been utterly mutilated. His body was cut up into many pieces, and any part that hadn't was bent at unnatural angles with bones clearly poking through the skin. Before Ulquiorra could analyze the scene more he heard a voice speak up.

"Punish the wicked, words to live by." The voice said. when Ulquiorra turned to the voice, he found a man in priest's clothing with silver hair sitting on a couch facing away from him.

"Yes... wise advice to heed from a holy man." The man said. He twisted his head backwards to look at Ulquiorra, his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. His beady red eyes bled with madness.

"Well well well, you just walked into the wrong house my friend. Freed Sellzen, Exorcist at your service." The now named man said as he got up and gave Ulquiorra a small bow.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. now, I must ask what inclined you to do that to my client?" Ulquiorra questioned as he got ready for a fight.

"Well mister devil, they contacted you which makes them less than human. You see, putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that would cry out for them is my job." Freed said with a sickly sweet voice, pulling out a revolver and a golden hilt that sprouted a blade of light.

"The first thing I'm going to do is cut out your heart with my heavenly blade of light." Freed monologued crazily.

'you couldn't even if I let you' Ulquiorra thought as he glanced at his hollow hole for a second.

"Then with my righteous gun, I'm going to blow a hole in your wicked demon face! How does that sound, _devil!?_ " Freed screamed as he lunged forward. Ulquiorra quickly dodged but felt something hit him in the back. He quickly pivoted to see Freed holding a smoking gun, the round having only dealt a small burn which quickly healed. Ulquiorra charged, and with a flash of his zanpakuto, freed was missing his left arm.

"ARGH! You bastard I needed that!" Freed screamed, as he thrust his remaining hand out, a previously hidden white magic circle formed under Ulquiorra, causing a Sudden stream of holy light to rise up from the magic circle burning Ulquiorra.

"Enjoy this you devil fucker! Thats _pure_ holy light, and enough of it to take down an ultimate class devil." Freed stated cockily, only to be shocked when the spell ended, seeing Ulquiorra standing their with his uniform in shambles and most of his skin and muscle eaten away. The regeneration kicked in instantly, and in no time Ulquiorra had regenerated all the damage that had been done.

"Aww shit! You can regenerate! That's not fair~" Freed whined "Good thing I don't play fair either." Frees said with a psychotic grin. As if rehearsed, another five exorcists rushed into the room and drew their swords of light.

"Do you realize that more trash will not help you?" Ulquiorra asked rhetorically as the exorcists surrounded him.

"Nope, but this will!" freed said as all the exorcists slammed their hands on the ground simultaneously. A yellow magic circle formed below Ulquiorra and instantly golden chains shot up and bound Ulquiorra forcing him on his knees. The priests that came in all dropped down to the ground dead. Ulquiorra eyes widened quickly and then returned to normal.

'My Reiatsu is fading. It's down to the power level of a fraccion.' Ulquiorra thought in surprise.

"HAHAHAH! You're dead meat now shitty devil. Those chains seal the power of devil's away at the cost is five souls, but that doesn't matter if you have lots of followers." Freed cakeled insanely as he strode up to Ulquiorra.

"Now let's have some real fun..." Freed says as he stabs Ulquiorra in the shoulder his severely weakened heirro not putting up much resistance. Freed then violently yanked out the sword the wound slowly regenerating. Freed made for another strike but stopped when he heard a scream.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Ulquiorra heard a girly scream as he suddenly recognized the voice his eyes widening.

"What the hell- Asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?" Freed asked while Asia was too shocked to do anything but stare at the mutilated corpse.

"W-What are you doing?" Asia asked, still staring at the corpse... if it could still be called that.

"Oh right, a newbie. well, I guess it's time you learned. This is what the job is my dear; we dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils." Freed explained like he was talking to a toddler. Asia then turned to look at Ulquiorra, her eyes widening even more.

"N-no... it can't be..." Asia despaired in a very soft voice.

'Shit' Ulquiorra thought as Asia started to speak again.

"Mister Ulquiorra, why are you here?" She asked softly, still in shock of the events that were quickly taking place.

"I'm here because I am a devil." Ulquiorra said as he tried to break free of the holy spell, only being able to move slightly.

"That can't be true!" Asia yelled, as tears welled in her eyes Freed interrupted.

"Not that this isn't heart wrenching, but you and your friend have no business being together. The fallen angels have forbidden all contact between our kind and theirs." He told Asia as more tears began to form.

'Fallen angels? Looks like I have to pay Raynare another visit.' Ulquiorra thought as he pulsed his remaining reiatsu trying to break the chains but to no avail.

"Now then, shall we finish what we came here to do?" Freed pushed as he put his sword of light right next Ulquiorra neck. The uneasy feeling of being so close to a holy object threw off his concentration, making his cero dissipate harmlessly. As Freed pulled his sword back to prepare for a swing Asia quickly ran in between him and Ulquiorra, extending her arms to act like a shield.

"You've got to be kidding me with this shit." freed deadpanned.

"Please don't! I beg you for mercy! Forgive this man for his sins father. Can't we just let him go?" Asia begged as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"That thing isn't a man! He's a devil, and you made a pledge to defeat our enemy." Freed told her, lowering, his light sword.

"But you can't just kill him! There is good in him! How could you believe that the father would approve of this?" Asia pleaded as more tears fell and Ulquiorra continued to try and break the chains.

"Argh! Enough of this bullshit!" Freed yelled as he slashed at Asia, the blade of light slicing down her front as she screamed and fell to the floor. At this moment, the Espada of emptiness felt a burning sensation. It was like a blaze had covered his entire body, and it was telling-no, _**screaming**_ at him to take action to destroy this _pitiful trash_ that would _dare_ hurt someone he was protecting. Relishing the sensation, Ulquiorra let loose a massive amount of reiatsu, normally only accessible through his resurrection. It instantly broke the chains and slammed Freed to the floor. Ulquiorra stood up and slowly started walking toward Freed.

"I have already told the Fallen angels that Asia is to be protected, otherwise they would face my wrath." Ulquiorra stated in a calm voice, laced with vicious anger. Unknowingly to Ulquiorra, the power he released had shattered the barrier that Asia had put up. Alerting the fallen angels and the occult research club to the massive amounts of power being released. They both quickly appeared from magic circles, yet dropped to the ground immediately from the effects of Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"Mister Ulquiorra... please stop. You're crushing me..." Ulquiorra looked down to see Asia, and saw that Freed's strike had only cut through her clothes. Acknowledging that she wasn't hurt he quickly reigned in his reiatsu, relieving everyone of its crushing weight. When the pressure disappeared, everyone quickly stood up except Asia who was still lying on the ground in shock, and Freed who was grabbed by the neck by Ulquiorra and held above the ground.

"It seems Raynare, that you cannot protect Asia as I instructed you to." Ulquiorra said, gazing into Raynare's soul as he choked Freed. Raynare tried to talk but was interrupted by Ulquiorra as soon as she opened her mouth.

"You also know what I said would happen if you didn't." Ulquiorra said as with a flick of his wrist and a flex of his hand, he snapped Freed's neck and dropped the lifeless body as he turned to face the Fallen angels fully.

"Leave, and I won't eliminate you like the trash you are." Ulquiorra said with a burst of his reiatsu, making everyone pale and causing the three fallen angels to retreat.

When they had left he immediately turned to Asia. "Are you alright Asia?" Ulquiorra asked holding out a hand to help her up.

"Yes! T-thank you mister Ulquiorra!" she sobbed Grabbing on to Ulquiorra for support as she sobbed into his shirt. Not really knowing what to do, Ulquiorra simply patted her back.

"Ulquiorra what happened? And, why is a nun hugging you?" Rias asked as she wondered how a simple contract job turned into a fight with the fallen angels. In response, Ulquiorra quickly plucked out his eye and crushed it using his Solita Vista to show the events that had transpired.

"Okay, but who is she going to stay with, as she can't stay in the clubroom. A nun in a house of devils is typically a bad idea." Rias explained as Asia passed out from the stress of the night.

"She will stay with me." Ulquiorra answered as he caught her. He held her bridal style so he could carry her home.

"I need one of you to get me supplies for her. She will be forbidden from ever going near that rotten church." Ulquiorra demanded, opening a garganta.

"She looks about Koneko's size... I'll have Koneko pick her up some clothes and toiletries, and deliver them to your house." Rias said while motioning Koneko to go shopping quickly.

"Thank you." Ulquiorra said as he walked in the Garganta.


	5. Chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

 **Chapter 5 Rescue and a Sister**

 **Occult Research Club**

"U-ugh... where am I?" Asia asked. As she sat up, she realized that she was in an unfamiliar room. She looked around and saw a stack of clothing that looked like a copy of her old clothes as a nun, excluding the veil. After getting up and putting them on, she exited the bedroom and walked into the living room to see Ulquiorra sitting on a couch.

"Good to see you are awake. You had a very stressful experience last night." Ulquiorra informed as Asia wondered what was so stressful, then the memories of last night hit her like a freight train. The scene of Freed attacking Ulquiorra, figuring out he was a devil, then being attacked by Freed and Ulquiorra killing him, and then her collapsing into his arms.

"T-thank you for helping me last night, but why you just met me yesterday why are you being so nice?" Asia asked as she sat next to Ulquiorra.

"You are very similar to the woman who started my journey to gain my heart. I'm protecting you as a tribute to her. She is strikingly similar to you in personality and abilities." He explained and watched as Asia began to think. "I have taken the day off from school to make sure that you have properly recovered. Seeing as you have, would you like to do something?" He asked, only to be answered with a rumbling stomach and a blushing Asia.

"Can we get something to eat please?" Asia asked timidly, pushing her index fingers together in nervousness.

"Very well. There is a fast food joint near here." Ulquiorra said as he stood up and walked out the door, Asia quickly following.

After their meal at the restaurant, they had gone to an arcade that was nearby. Upon entering the arcade, Asia immediately spotted a crane game full of small mouse stuffed animals. Upon seeing her interest in them, Ulquiorra decided to get one. He put the coins in for the machine, and he easily won the game. He then handed the prize to Asia.

"Thank you mister Ulquiorra!" Asia exclaimed as she gave him a massive smile. When they got out of the arcade, they walked to the local park. The same park that he had killed Dohnaseek in.

 **Park**

"Mister Ulquiorra, thank you. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." Asia sighed as she plopped herself down on a bench.

"Thank you. I think I had fun as well." Ulquiorra stated going over the emotion in his head. He had felt it before when reading or terrorizing Grimmjow, but never reacted to it because he didn't understand what it was.

"Ulquiorra, can I ask you something?" Asia asked as her face shifted from happiness to sadness.

"I see no harm in it." Ulquiorra started wondering what caused her emotions to change

"What was your life like?" Asia asks quietly. 'Where did this come from?' Ulquiorra thought as he started to speak.

"Most hollows forget their human lives. I can only remember scraps such as my name, but my life in Hueco Mundo was pretty horrible compared to the lives lived here. As a hollow, I was born in a completely pitch black pit. The hollows their were completely black too. It helped them blend in, but I was born white and unable to feel anything. I eventually climbed out of the pit, and wandered the sands of Hueco Mundo. Eventually I found a tree that held the same emptiness that I had. I fell into it and merged with it, and for awhile I was at peace." Ulquiorra explained but was interrupted by a tinkling sound.

"You fell into a tree and merged with it?" Asia asked, giggling that the great stoic Ulquiorra was at one time part tree.

"Yes, I was. After years sleeping at the tree, Aizen found me, and I was recruited into his organization." Ulquiorra finished explaining.

"My life isn't too different from yours." Asia said as she was looking down and depressed.

"What has your life entailed so far?" Ulquiorra asked. He wondered what had happened for the normally cheery girl to get so depressed.

"As a baby, I was abandoned by my parents in front of a church. They said that I wouldn't stop crying. The head priest raised me there, and one day when I was eight, a puppy that was really hurt found its way into the church. I prayed as hard as I could that the puppy would make it, and then a miracle happened. The puppy was healed and I had my sacred gear on my fingers." Asia said as she smiled slightly at the happy memories.

"After that I was immediately taken to a larger church, and many sick and injured came to me to be healed. Helping all these people made me so happy! It made me feel like I had a purpose, but one day I had come across someone who was in really bad shape. I was able to heal him, but it wasn't a man. It was a devil. They called me a demon and a witch. They said anyone who could heal devils was a heretic, so I had no choice but to run away." Asia said sadly tears forming in her eyes.

"The fact that they would throw you out for healing one devil after all the people you had healed is very foolish. You were simply following what they taught you." Ulquiorra stated, a slight anger starting to burn within him for the extremely unfair treatment.

"I joined the fallen ones shortly afterward, but they do such terrible things all in the name of god. This suffering must be a trail. If I can overcome them, then someday, I know my hopes and dreams will come true." Asia said lifting her spirits slightly due to her hope.

"And what are your dreams?" Ulquiorra asked wondering if he may be able to fulfill them in some way.

"To make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them and to do cool things together. But most of all, I want a family someone who will always be there no matter what." she confessed as she hugged the mouse plush that Ulquiorra had gotten her.

Ulquiorra then stood up and turned to look at her. "Well, I can be your surrogate brother if you wish for it I also desire a family. That is why I joined the occult research club in the first place." Ulquiorra said as he gave a slight smirk, seeing Asia's gobsmacked expression.

"R-r-really?" Asia asked as Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"Thank you so much big brother!" Asia yelled as she threw herself onto him trapping him in a hug. Upon hearing those words Ulquiorra felt something near the base of his throat moving. It was his hollow hole. It had shrunk slightly, and with it shrinking came a rush of emotions and instincts; namely protectiveness and familial love. At the new feelings bombarding Ulquiorra, his mouth moved into a smile for a few seconds before returning to the normal emotionless look that he always had.

"Well ain't this sweet." A malicious voice said from the middle of the fountain.

"Raynare, what do you want? I have taken Asia under my protection permanently because of your inability to do so?" Ulquiorra asked as he got in front of Asia in a protective stance.

"You may be protecting her, but we need her sacred gear. So we'll be taking her back now." Raynare said as a barrier fell down around Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra raised his power to try and shatter the barrier like he did last night as this wasn't the time to play around. But he found that it didn't break even when releasing all of his reiatsu in base form. It stood strong, and Raynare obviously didn't feel the power do to the smirk on her face.

"Ya Like that? it's a sacred gear we stole from Azazel called Applause Wall. It makes extremely powerful barriers, reinforced with the holy power from Mittelt and the exorcists. It's almost impossible for a devil to break out." Raynare said as a smaller fallen angel wearing a Gothic maid outfit with twin silver bracelets and twenty stray exorcists appeared from behind Ulquiorra.

"It's time for us to go now!" Raynare mocked walking up snatching Asia by her shirt and flew off.

"Big brother help!" Asia screamed as she was being taken away. After hearing her cry, for help Ulquiorra started pounding at the barrier making Mittelt start to sweat and pant under the strain of keeping the barrier up. Ulquiorra stopped attacking for a moment, only to charge up a massive amount reiatsu into his fist. He punched the barrier shattering, it like glass. Releasing the full force of his reiatsu caused the stray exorcists to drop down dead, their organs crushed under the pressure. Mittelt knelt down, having trouble breathing.

"Where did they take her?" Ulquiorra asks in a deadly calm voice, focusing more reiatsu on her making her choke.

"T-the c-church. They're going to take her sacred gear." Mittelt barely manages spit out under Ulquiorra power.

"What happens if they do?" Ulquiorra asks, materializing his mask whilst drawing his sword.

"S-since a sacred gear is linked to a soul, they would rip it out killing her in the process." Mittelt says catching, her breath only for it to be stolen away when she feels something freezing cold enter her chest. Looking down at her chest, she sees a pale white slab of metal inside her. She trailed her eyes to its source and sees the hilt of Ulquiorra's sword, and his eyes ablaze with a deep rage. Ulquiorra slashed his blade upwards, essentially bisecting the fallen angel. He sheathed his sword and started using sonido to get to the church as fast as he could.

 **The Church**

When he arrived at the church, he was greeted by the entire occult research club.

"If you are here to stop me I need you to step aside." Ulquiorra said walking to them.

"We're not here to stop you. We're just putting up a magical barrier so you can go all out." Rias said as the rest of the research club nodded.

"Very well." Ulquiorra said as he sonidoed to the front of the church and forced open the doors with a punch.

"Well well well, look who's finally arrived? It will be a pleasure killing you." Kalawarner sneered. She let out her wings and formed a yellow spear of light in her hand.

"I don't have time to waste on trash like you." Ulquiorra said as he held his arm up and pointed at her, charging a cero on his index finger.

"Hah! what's that going to do, point me to death?" Kalawarner mocked as she threw her spear. It connected with Ulquiorra's chest and shattered upon impact, only leaving a small cut and a burn mark. They both healed as if they never existed.

"Disappear you trash, Cero." Ulquiorra said as the energy on his finger grew the size of a golf ball and then fired out into a beam, disintegrating the fallen angel along with a good part of the church.

He activated his Pesquisa and found that Asia was underground. He immediately found a hatch and rushed into a room with stray exorcists. They surrounded a pyramid with asia chained to a cross at the top. Just as he was about to rush into the group of stray exorcists, he was halted by a scream. Looking up, he watched in morbid fascination as Asia's body thrashed around. A green orb of light flew from her chest and into Raynare's.

"Finally! I have it the power of Twilight healing! IT'S ALL MINE! I AM _INVINCIBLE_!" She yelled while laughing. But it ended suddenly when she felt it a raw power that surpassed hers by miles. Turning to look at the entrance of the room, she saw the source was Ulquiorra, his eyes glowing neon green with silent rage. Ulquiorra drew his sword and charged into the crowd of stray exorcists, his sword becoming a glowing white blade of death. Any weapon that hit him left small scratches which healed almost instantly, and with every swing of his blade another exorcist fell. Bifurcating one of them, then dodging another delivering a fatal counter attack. It was a macabre dance, and Ulquiorra was the lead. It didn't take long for the last stray exorcist to fall, and when he did, Ulquiorra looked up to Raynare. The last target for his revenge. He darted up the stairs and slashed at Raynare's waist, cutting her in half.

"Big brother?" Asia said, her eyes opening up slightly. Ulquiorra's attention was immediately stolen from Raynare to Asia. In a flash, Asia's chains fell to the floor having been cut by Ulquiorra. He then grabbed her and sonidoed up to the church and laid her down on a pew.

"Big brother! I knew you would come for me." Asia said weakly.

"It's going to be okay Asia. Your big brother is right here." Ulquiorra said, his newly awakened instincts guiding him in what to say.

"I wish that I had met you earlier... and that we had more time together... but thank you for the being my big brother, even if it was only for a short time. Goodbye... Ulquiorra."Asia said, her eyes closed slowly, and breathing came to a halt. Ulquiorra stared at Asia's body for what felt like years, but his staring was interrupted by the last thing he wanted to hear at the moment.

"So the bitch finally died, good! Now I only have to deal with you." Raynare said, the only sign of her being cut in half being a light pale scar. Ulquiorra suddenly dropped to his knees in pain. His hollow hole started to grow, and he felt a surge of anger so powerful he was forced to obey its commands and it commanded revenge.

"You are going to die very slowly and very painfully." Ulquiorra threatened, as his eyes burned with rage and he pointed his Sword at Raynare. His eyes elicited _promise_ from that threat.

"Enclose, Murciélago." Ulquiorra said as a torrent of light eating, black reiatsu with a green outline surrounded him. The torrent went into the sky, shattering the barrier and causing sickly green rain to fall. The occult research club felt a massive blast of power that shattered the barrier. Recognizing it as Ulquiorra's they quickly started to head to the church. Raynare, who was next to the torrent of power, felt as any hope of survival was gone. When the torrent died down along with the rain, Ulquiorra had changed drastically. He had grown to a monstrous seven feet tall. His hair had grown down to his mid back, and his helmet had grown to cover the entire top of his head. Yet, the most startling aspect was the massive bat like wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, along with his devil ones sprouted from his lower back.

He formed a Luz de la luna in his hands and charged at Raynare. With a slash, the energy javelin cut of her arm. He calmly walked over to her severed arm and launched it at Raynare. The force behind the throw flung her out of the doors of the church into the front courtyard.

"Heal yourself." Ulquiorra commanded, Raynare quickly grabbed her arm and correctly positioned it before healing it, the only evidence being another pale scare. When she was finished she charged up a light spear and launched it at Ulquiorra. He caught it and crushed it, leaving burns on his hands which healed instantly. He retaliated by throwing one of his Luz de la luna. The only thing raynare saw was a green flash.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Raynare screamed as she felt the pain of suddenly missing part of her shoulder rendering her arm useless.

"Heal it." Ulquiorra commanded as he towered over, her waiting for her to heal so he could continue his vengeance. Raynare quickly healed the hole in her shoulder leaving a pale scar the size of a quarter. She then quickly formed another light spear and shoved it at Ulquiorra. To her shock and horror, his hierro deflected it, leaving only a minor burn which healed just as quickly as it was formed.

"You will not be able to hurt me with such a pitiful attack." Ulquiorra explained in his murderous monotone. Raynare then shoved her light spear in the ground detonating it, kicking up dust and rocks making an improvised smokescreen.

"Fuck this im leaving!" Raynare shouted as she attempted to fly off, but she was stopped by Ulquiorra who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Who said that you were allowed to leave?" Ulquiorra questioned in a mocking monotone. He charged up a punch and slammed his fist into her face which shot her down into the earth. Ulquiorra landed next to her and pulled her from the raynare shaped crater that her body made.

"Why do you think you could run from me after taking away one of the few happy things I have in this world? Do you really think i would let you walk away alive? I wonder how you'll try to run after I clip your wings." Ulquiorra said as he slammed her half aware body's face down on the ground. Stepping on her back for leverage, he gripped one of her wings and slowly started to pull. Raynare let out the most ungodly scream as she felt her wing being seperated from her body.

"It seems that fallen angels wings are sensitive. Good to know." Ulquiorra noted as he dropped the now detached wing. He grabbed the other one to repeat the process.

"PLEASE STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" Raynare pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Anything?" Ulquiorra asked as he put a little more pressure on her lone wing.

"Yes! Anything." Raynare said a small amount of hope in her voice.

"Bring Asia back to life." Ulquiorra commanded as he looked at her with his piercing green eyes.

"B-but I can't do that it's impossible-"

"That's too bad. Looks like you'll be dying today then." Ulquiorra cut off as he began to slowly rip off Raynare's other wing eliciting another scream of agony. After the deed was done, Ulquiorra threw Raynare into a tree knocking it over.

"You are not worthy of this attack. The only reason I am using it is to make sure that nothing from your wretched form survives." Ulquiorra stated as he bit his finger and then began charging a cero. The cero started mix with his blood forming a black ring around the neon green of the cero.

"Gran Rey Cero." Ulquiorra intoned as the cero spread out into a beam and vaporized everything in its path including Raynare. When Ulquiorra walked over to inspect the carnage of his attack, he found the two silver rings of twilight healing. He picked them up and walked back to the church.

When the occult research club had finally arrived, they found Ulquiorra in base form sitting on the floor next to a pew that had a motionless Asia on it her Twilight healing settled on her middle fingers.

"I failed." Ulquiorra said simply, his feeling of letting her die along with the breaking of his personal promise to protect her tore up his mental state leaving him once again hollow.

"You might not have failed yet." Rias said pulling a Bishop evil piece out of her pocket.

"You can revive the dead with those?" Ulquiorra asked slightly hopeful that he would have Asia back.

"Only the recently deceased, but she holds a great importance to you and she would be a powerful piece; a win win situation." Rias said, as she placed the piece on Asia's chest, a red magical circle appeared under her. When it disappeared Asia sat and looked around, and then she locked eyes with Ulquiorra.

"Big brother... is this real?" She asked with shock and confusion.

"Yes. It's real." Ulquiorra said. He pulled her into a hug, and his hollow hole shrank back down to its size after she had called him brother.

"I'm placing you in charge of her protection. I mean, who better to protect her than her brother?" Rias Rhetorically asked as she walked off with the rest of the Research club.

"Let's go home little sister." Ulquiorra said opening a Garganta as he picked up Asia and walked in.

* * *

 **Sorry about the long pause I had to work a summer camp for the last 6 weeks and they didn't have any WIFI but thanks to the magical discover of pen and paper I had this chapter already written I just needed to type it.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **"powerful being talking"**

 **'Powerful bring thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and resources all belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

* * *

 **Chapter 6 A Sword A fox and Her Kit**

When Ulquiorra woke up his nose was assaulted with an amazing smell. When he got up, and walked out to the kitchen he was greeted with the sight of Asia cooking breakfast.

"Hey big brother. I cooked you some breakfast." Asia informed him when she saw Ulquiorra enter the room.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to." Ulquiorra said as he sat down and began eating. After they finished Ulquiorra was about to head to school, until the doorbell rang. When he opened the door he was greeted by Koneko.

"Rias told me to give this to you." Koneko said as she handed him the package then walked away.

Ulquiorra walked back inside and opened the package up. On the inside there was a student transcript and a school uniform for Asia.

"Asia, a friend of mine has brought you the uniform I have requested. You have to come to school with me, if it is alright with you?" Asia's face slowly morphed into happiness.

"Okay!" Asia exclaimed cheerfully as she rushed into the room grabbed her new uniform and went off to change. The next thing Ulquiorra knew Asia was standing in front of him in her school uniform.

 **Kuoh Academy**

When they arrived at the school, a teacher took Asia to the principal's office so she could get checked in while Ulquiorra went off to class. When he got there he sat down and got ready to face another boring day of school.

"Alright, class we have a new student today! Now why don't you come in and introduce yourself." The teacher announced happily as the doors opened and Asia walked in.

"Hi! my name Is Asia Cifer." Was all Asia could get out as the class went into an uproar.

"What!? your related to him!?"

"Can I get your number?"

"Wow she's beautiful!"

"Bust, thrity-urgk!" Motohama was about to say before Ulquiorra grabbed him by the throat silencing him. The rest of the class also became silent in shock of the normally emotionless Ulquiorra actually doing something.

"If you dare look at my little sister like that I will make sure that it will be the last thing you see." Ulquiorra intoned as he dropped Motohama like a bag of bricks.

The attention was quickly brought back to the front of the room by the teacher clearing her throat.

"Now if the show is over can everyone please return to their seats." The teacher commanded as she got ready for the days lesson.

"Oh, and Ulquiorra, see me after class." The teacher added as an afterthought, though visibly upset at the violence Ulquiorra caused. Throughout the rest of the school day, nothing special happened. At the end of all his classes, Ulquiorra had started to walk to the ORC, like he'd always done. But this time, he brought Asia along with him.

"So Ulquiorra, where are we headed to?" Asia nervously asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked at her, then plucked out his eye crushing it. Activating his Solita Vista giving her all his knowledge about devils and about Rias's peerage.

"Do you have to take out your eye every time you use that ability?" Asia asked slightly queasy at seeing the ability being used.

"Yes, but because of my regeneration, there's no permanent damage." Ulquiorra explained as his eye quickly regrew.

"I know but it's still unsettling." Asia said as they continued walking.

When they were just outside the doors of the ORC he felt a massive pulse of Shinigami Reiatsu, enough to make Ichigo's look like a newborn's. Boosting his Pesquisa as much as he can he sensed that the pulse came from the middle of Kyoto. After he determined the source he and Asia walked into the ORC.

 **Occult Research Club**

Ulquiorra opened the door to the room, letting Asia in first. The other members were all seated, waiting for Ulquiorra to come back.

"Ahh, Ulquiorra! Welcome back. I see that that you've brought Asia back with you." Rias greeted, a smile on her face. Asia looked around, a little nervous about what everybody else thinks of her there. Ulquiorra slightly nodded towards everyone as a sign of hello. Akeno and Kiba smiled back and waved, while Koneko mimicked Ulquiorra's actions.

"Rias, there is something I must discuss with you in private." Ulquiorra announced.

"Okay Koneko why don't you take Asia with you on your contrat to show her what it's like." Rias said as the rest of the ORC left to go fulfill their contracts. Koneko nodded and Asia followed her out of the room.

"Now that we're alone what do you need?" Rias asked as Ulquiorra took a seat on the couch opposite of her.

"When I was walking to the club. I felt something extremely powerful from my world and would like time to go investigate it." Ulquiorra explained as Rias took on a thinking posture.

"Where is this power, and how long would you need to investigate?" Rias asked wanting to know if she needed to warn any local devils to steer clear from whatever it is.

"The thing I felt was a shinigami It felt like it was around Kyoto and It could be very dangerous they are know to not discriminate who they attack as long as it is not one of their own. Investigating this should take two weeks at the most." Ulquiorra explained thinking that he had one more piece of trash to put down.

"Okay. you have two weeks." Rias said. 'If he's gone for two weeks he'll be back just in time to help me with the that horrid contract.' Rias thought as she grimaced at the thought of that man. With a small nod Ulquiorra opened up a garganta and stepped through.

 **Kyoto outskirts**

When Ulquiorra stepped out of his garganta, he was greeted by the outskirts of Kyoto. He easily pinpointed the location of the shinigami's reiatsu and started to sonido to it. Either they couldn't hide their reiatsu, or they wanted to be found. When he was about halfway there to the source, he felt a decent burst of power off to right. Deciding to quickly investigate, he used sonido to get to the source of the power, and found himself outside of an alley. Within the alley, voices could be heard.

"Imagine all the Yen we're going to get from ransoming this bitch back to her mother. We'll be rolling in dough!" One voice laughed.

"She was a pain to get though. Maybe we should have some fun with her first hehehe..." The second voice suggested perversely, causing Ulquiorra to scowl.

"Only trash would act in such a despicable manner." Ulquiorra stated as he rounded the corner. He was greeted by the sight of two fallen angels standing over a figure bound in thick chains.

"Hey! who the hell are you?" One of the fallen angels arrogantly asked as he turned to face Ulquiorra.

"Your executioner, trash." Ulquiorra deadpanned as he suddenly appeared in front of the fallen angel that had finished speaking, and shoved his hand through his throat.

"What the fuck?" The second one yelled in shock as he watched Ulquiorra remove his hand from the dead fallen angel. In the blink of an eye, the second one's head disappeared when it came into contact with a low leveled bala. Flicking his hand to remove the blood he looked to the figure that was bound in chains.

The figure was definitely female, probably around eight years old, and had hair the color of gold, with the ends turning into a bright burnt orange. Although the strangest thing about her, was the pair of fox ears poking through her hair and the nine fox like tails sprouting from her lower back, both matching her hair in color. She was wearing a miko outfit that was ripped and torn in certain places in clear evidence of a fight, and a steady stream of blood was flowing from a large slash over her left eye. Out of nowhere, Ulquiorra felt some kind of strange connection pulling him to her. Following these new feelings, he drew his sword and suppressed the feelings, and then shook her. When he shook her, she began to wake up.

"U-Uh... where-where am I?" She asked groggily. She opened her right eye, which was comparable to a pool of molten gold.

"We're in an alleyway. I have just disposed of your captors and cut off your chains." Ulquiorra explained as he helped her up.

"Thank you mister! Could you please take me home?" She asked as she started to walk, but quickly turned to a limp as her ankle gave out on her. Ulquiorra quickly helped her by picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.

"Thank you mister my name is Kunou." The now named fox girl said as she started to give him directions to her home.

 **Yasaka Shrine**

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra replied as he found that the directions she was giving were leading him closer to the Shinigami's reiatsu. Eventually, they were outside of a large shrine. Ulquiorra knocked on the gate, and when the doors opened, a guard stepped out.

"Lady Kunou! your mother has been very worried about you! what happened, and who is this man?" The guard asked as he looked over the roughed up form of the fox girl.

"I was kidnapped by two fallen ones, but Ulquiorra here saved me!" She exclaimed as she patted Ulquiorra on the head much to his annoyance.

"The girl is need of medical attention, and I would like to speak to the leader of this shrine." Ulquiorra said as he stared down the guard. The guard waved his hand to follow him, and he walked inside the shrine. Ulquiorra followed the guard to the medbay and into a private room. Ulquiorra layed Kunou down on the bed and turned to face the guard that he had followed.

"If you wait here, Lady Yasaka should be coming to see her daughter. you can meet with her then." The guard explained as he walked off, and a doctor came in and started to exam Kunou. Ulquiorra stepped outside of the room and waited for the doctor to finish, content in leaving him to his privacy. He quickly scanned the building with his pesquisa and found out that the shinigami was in the same building and was stationary.

'After talking to Yasaka, I can deal with this trash. Hopefully he is in jinzen or sleeping so I can finish this quickly.' Ulquiorra thought as he heard quick footsteps coming down the halls. A woman quickly rushed past Ulquiorra and frantically barged into the room saying Kunou's name repeatedly. Ulquiorra got a good look at her as she flew by him and into the room. She was wearing a traditional miko outfit and her long golden hair was tied in a ponytail that reached her mid back. She also had two golden fox ears poking through her hair and nine golden fox talis. Her eyes where golden with fox like slits. When he saw her he felt a similar connection to the one with kunou but much stronger. A moment later, she was persuaded to leave the room by the doctor, telling her that he needed space for the examination and motioned for other doctors to come in and help with Kunou.

"I'm guessing that you are Lady Yasaka." Ulquiorra stated the fox lady jumping in surprise not even having noticed Ulquiorra.

"Yes I am." She answered harshley and partially worried after taking a look at Ulquiorra, and sensing his immense power.

"My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, and I am the one who rescued your daughter from her captors." Ulquiorra said giving a small bow.

"Oh! i'm... sorry for my outburst. I'm just, exhausted after looking for my daughter all day" Yasaka explained, a tired expression taking over her features.

"I do have need of your permission, as I have recently sensed a power from my world that should not belong here. It is very dangerous, and if you would allow me, I will take care of the power that has resided itself in this temple." Ulquiorra offered as he took on a serious expression.

"You will have to show me where you sense the power from. I can not have you going around and killing one of my subjects or destroying my property. but, if it _is_ dangerous, you have my permission to destroy it." Yasaka accepted put off slightly by Ulquiorra's monotone. She was quite rattled by Ulquiorra being able to discuss killing so easily.. In response, Ulquiorra nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

 **Vault of Relics**

As they walked deeper into the temple, Yasaka became more worried as Ulquiorra was moving closer and closer to the vault of relics. The vault of relics was the most secure and sacred place in Japan as it housed hundreds of ancient powerful artifacts. If someone was able to break into the vault, they would have the power of a god.

"It is at the end of this room." Ulquiorra said as he motioned to the vault.

"That is Kyoto's relic vault. If who you're searching for is in there, then they must be extremely powerful to be able to bypass the seals." Yasaka said as she put her hand on the door, pushing some of her youki into it. When she did, the door lit up with hundreds of golden magic circles, all interlocking. They turned 90 degrees, and the door gave a groan and opened. She then then stepped out of the way to let Ulquiorra inside.

When Ulquiorra stepped into the room, he felt the Shinigami stronger than ever. Although, the reiatsu was not a hostile one. It was more like calling out to him trying to lure him in. He walked to the back of the room while Yasaka waited by the entrance to the vault. When he reached the end of the room he found the source of the Shinigami Reiatsu was not an actually person, but it came from a gnarled dust covered cane. Picking it up, the cane started to peel away, leaving a sword in Ulquiorras hand. The sword sheath was brown wood with a leather wrap near the top. The guard was a golden oval, but relatively plain, and the handle was wrapped in purple cloth with small white diamonds in the wrapping. He quickly walked back to Yasaka with the sword in hand.

"It seems it was not a shinigami, but one of their weapons, a zanpakuto, to be precise." Ulquiorra explained answering Yasaka's confused expression.

"Okay, well if you're done here I need to go and check up on my daughter. In thanks for saving her, you are welcome to stay the night as we have plenty of guest rooms." Yasaka graced him as she turned and walked back to the medbay. Ulquiorra not having anything else to do, decided to go and check up on Kounou as well put the sword in his belt and then walked to the medbay.

 **Medbay**

When he got to the room, Yasaka was already inside sitting beside her daughter. Despite the left side of her face being heavily bandaged, Kunou was sleeping peacefully. He knocked softly on the door and walked inside the room taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"So, how is she?" Ulquiorra asked, the connection _**burning**_ in him to help her somehow.

"S-she will make a full recovery, other than her left eye. The slash will leave a scar and the eye was too damaged to be saved so, they took out the r-remnants. Her anesthesia should be wearing off soon." Yasaka croaked, tears forming in her eyes over seeing her daughter hurt. Seeing Yasaka's sadness made the burning connection seethe, begging him to make her sadness disappear and to help kunou.

"I can help. I possess an extremely powerful healing factor." Ulquiorra offered as Yasaka looked up to him confused.

"What would you do?" Yasaka asked cautious about him doing anything to her daughter.

"I would take some of my blood and put it on her wound, then put one of my eyes into her empty one. with a pulse of my reiatsu, my healing factor should take effect and attach the eye, healing her slash. Although I have never done this before so it's all in theory, and I don't know if there would be any side effects." Ulquiorra explained as he thought over the plan in his head.

"If you think that will work we can give it a try." Yasaka agreed, strangely trusting of Ulquiorra. Unbeknownst to them, a small connection began to form within their minds. Ulquiorra gave a nod and carefully unwrapped the bandages on kunou's face revealing a ugly wound on her otherwise perfect face. He then unsheathed the Zanpakuto he found in the vault, and tried to slice his palm open. The sword sliced straight through his hierro and gave him the feeling of heat flowing up his arm. He then moved his hand over kunou's wound and let the blood drip and into it. When that was finished, he healed his hand and reached up and plucked out his eye, putting it into kunou's socket. He then placed his hand on top of her wound, and gave a pulse of his reiatsu activating his regeneration and removing his hand.

Yasaka watched in complete fascination as the deep slash that would take weeks to heal stitched back together almost instantly, leaving only a very faint scar. The new eye rotated itself into place and the eyelid closed. She also saw Kunou's hair ears and tails all gain black tips clashing with the gold like night and day. Her skin also lightened up becoming pale but not hollow white,

"It worked, but we can see if the eye is functional when she wakes up." Ulquiorra said as kunou began to stir.

"Nngh... mom, is that you?" She groggily asked as her now heterochromia eyes opened, one being a neon green and the other a shining gold.

"Yes honey it's me. how do you feel?" Yasaka asked softly, Looking in amazement that all of kunou's wounds were healed, not just the one that Ulquiorra was focusing on.

"I feel amazing! Can we go for a walk around Kyoto?" Kunou asked moving her body around and seeing that none of her wounds hurt.

"Sure honey. Let me just get a doctor to check you out." She said as she got up and went to find the doctor.

"Oh hey Mister Ulquiorra, were one of your eyes bleeding?" Kunou questioned seeing that Ulquiorra was sitting next to her.

"Yes it was, but don't worry I'm fine now." Ulquiorra said wiping up the dried blood from around his newly regenerated eye. After that they sat in comfortable silence until the doctor came in. When Yasaka and the doctor came in he was confused about her appearance but after Ulquiorra explained what he did, the doctor nodded and took some samples from Ulquiorra and Kunou to compare them and see if there would be any other side effects.

"Why would you do all that for me, Ulquiorra?" Kunou asked after the doctor had left.

"I'm not sure. something inside of me just called out to help you. It didn't have any harmful intention, and didn't inconvenience me so, I saw no point not to." Ulquiorra explained as he pondered the strange connection.

"So honey, how do you like your new look?" Yasaka asked her daughter handing her a mirror.

"It looks really cool!" Kunou exclaimed happily as she jumped up and hugged Ulquiorra.

"Thank you mister Ulquiorra." She said as she looked up and gave him a huge smile. Not really knowing what to do he just nodded and remained still as a brick. After a few moments, she settled back down into her bed. The doctor came back in and did a couple more tests then moved to address the room's occupants.

"Well whatever technique you used worked like a charm. The new eye is functioning normally. All her wounds seem to be fully healed, leaving nothing except the slash on her eye leaving a faint scar. Now, Konou was born as a gift from Kami so she only has genetics from Lady Yasaka making her a near perfect clone. But whatever you did altered that. She now has some of your genetic code in her, essentially making you the closest thing she has to a biological father." The doctor explained much to the shock of everyone in the room. When he was done he handed some paperwork to Yasaka, and walked out of the room.

"D-does this mean you're my daddy?" Kunou nervously asked Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra looked to Yasaka and she gave him a whatever you're comfortable with look and he nodded.

"I guess if you would like, that I could be your father." Ulquiorra said as for the first time he felt nervous.

"Daddy!" Kunou yelled as she almost tackled Ulquiorra out of his chair with a hug. Ulquiorra eyes immediately widened as he felt his hollow hole shrink again, this time giving him access to paternal instincts and emotions. It gave him a migraine level headache as he tried to make sense of all the new feelings.

"Well why don't we go for that walk you wanted? Your new dad can come with us to." Yasaka said as she stood up and walked to the door. Ulquiorra nodded along with Kunou as she jumped out of his lap and raced after her mother.

'Could this get anymore complicated?' Ulquiorra thought as he got up and walked out to catch up with his new daughter and her mother.

* * *

 **Hey guys just a quick note i'm going over my older chapters with my new beta rewriting parts of them and tidying up them up so the next chapter will be on hold until those are done. Thank you guys for being patient.**

 _Hey! This is beta Yurushimo, and I want to apologize to you guys. It is my fault for putting this chapter on hold for so long, but we're now back in action. Until then, if curious, reread the story from beginning to this chapter, as the changes we've made have added more detail within the story. Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Powerful being talking"**

' **Powerful being thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and all resources belong to their respective artist and company**

* * *

 **:** Yurushimo The Forgiving Dragon

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you all for being patient, I'm happy to announce the rewrite is finally over if you haven't reread the chapters please do so. The story hasn't changed much but the overall quality has improved. Please enjoy the new chapter and I am terribly sorry about how long this chapter has taken to come out.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 a Dragon, a fox, and a Mate**

 **Ulquiorra's Room**

Ulquiorra had a very eventful day. The walk that Kunou had wanted to go on had turned into everyone marveling over her new Dad and her new features. Yasaka had ended up shooing away more people then she would care to admit, just to get them home at a decent hour to put kunou to bed. As Ulquiorra lied down, he placed his newly acquired shinigami zanpakuto next to his bed inspecting it at closer detail. He could feel an extremely powerful presence in it, but couldn't quite place his finger on which shinigamis it was.

 **Ulquiorra's Inner World**

'I'll handle it in the morning.' Ulquiorra thought as he laid down and fell asleep. When Ulquiorra woke up, he found himself on very familiar white sands with black crystalline trees. He then felt a presence emerge from his hollow hole. Turning around, he saw a black mist flowing out of him. The mist was a black hole, devouring all light it touched. The only thing to escape was two pinpricks of neon green light. As it separated and solidified from Ulquiorra it formed into a human shape the pinpricks of light taking the place where eyes should be. The human shape then began to distort growing two horns on top of its head, a long tail, and its arms and legs grew becoming thin and gaining long claws.

"Murciélago." Ulquiorra announced as the mist demon formed what could be interpreted as a smile.

" **My lord, I almost thought you forgot about me with how long it's been since you visited me."** Murciélago said while bowing.

"It is good you remember your place sword." Ulquiorra said as he remembered the fight for his segunda etapa had been the hardest in his life besides Kurosaki's, and he had no desire to repeat the experience. Although Ulquiorra still had no idea why he was pulled into his inner world.

"Why I have been summoned here?" Ulquiorra said right before a massive wave of heat washed over the entire desert.

" **That would be why, sire."** Murciélago Said as he pointed to several giant pillars of fire of in the distance.

"What is that, and why does it feel like that Zanpakuto from earlier?" Ulquiorra questioned as he turned to face the fire that was slowly expanding.

" **It seems that because you have shinigami reiatsu and a empty soul apart from me the zanpakuto you acquired is trying to merge with your soul. I suggest you allow this as it will give you access to its abilities as well as its power."** Murciélago explained as he turned back into mist and flew into Ulquiorra becoming one with him once again.

'Might as well.' Ulquiorra thought in his normal monotone before using sonido to travel to the pillars of flame. As he got closer to the flames, the temperature increased until the heat was almost unbearable. When he finally arrived next to the flames, his skin was burning off and constantly regenerating at the same time, causing Ulquiorra to drop to his knees in pain.

" **Who are you arrancar, and why have you obtained my blade?"** A voice from within the fire asked.

"I am Ulquiorra Cifer the fourth espada, and I have obtained your blade from sensing a Shinigami reiatsu which I have not sensed in this world or the my previous one." Ulquiorra said as he stood up and reinforced his hierro. It shielded him from the heat. The fire then started to condense into a form that had four legs and two large wings two black coals made its eyes. It continued to form scale life skin all made out of fire and was about two stories tall.

" **My name is Ryūjin Jakka, and you are my new host I was separated after my old master Yamamoto was killed by Yhwach. I desire a new master that won't use me for simple household chores like Yamamoto did."** Ryūjin Jakka explained as he crouched down to be face to face with Ulquiorra.

"Very well, I would gladly accept you Ryūjin Jakka." Ulquiorra said as he looked at the fire dragon.

" **Good. You already can hear my name, but can you withstand my flames?"** Ryūjin Jakka questioned as he opened his mouth and began to spew flames onto Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had to put all of his reiatsu into reinforcing his heirro to keep the flames from baking him alive. After a couple minutes of nonstop flames, Ryūjin Jakka cut off the fountain of flames and began to speak again.

" **Very good, not a burn on you. You have permission to use my Shikai, but still have yet to achieve my Bankai. Your reiatsu will be unstable for a while as I am still integrating with your soul. I suggest using my powers as it will speed up the process."** Ryūjin Jakka explained as he reverted to giant pillars of flame. Ulquiorra gave a nod before being abruptly pulled from his inner world.

 **Ulquiorra's Room**

"Daddy. Daddy! wake up!" A small voice was heard as Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see kunou shaking him while Yasaka was standing in the doorway.

"I tried to get her to let you sleep longer, but she insisted on spending more time with you." Yasaka explained as Ulquiorra sat up and pulled Kunou onto his lap.

"Is that so?" Ulquiorra said while he ruffled Kunou's hair making her let out a cute mewl.

"Yep! I wanted Daddy to eat breakfast with us." Kunou explained as she leaned back into Ulquiorra.

 **Hall**

"I don't normally eat. It's not needed for my survival, but very well. Lead the way." Ulquiorra said as he stood up taking kunou with him and following Yasaka out of the room.

After breakfast Kunou went off to play with some of her friends, leaving Yaska and Ulquiorra a chance to talk.

"So any progress on the sword you took from the vault?" Yaska asked as she her instincts screamed at her to get closer to Ulquiorra. Little did she know Ulquiorra instincts were screaming the same thing.

"Yes. It is a very powerful Zanpakuto. I'm allowing the spirit to merge with me so I will be able to use its powers." Ulquiorra explained as they walked around the temple eventually ending up in a garden were they sat down on a lone bench.

"So what was your life like before you wandered into my temple carrying my- I mean, our daughter?" Yasaka asked as she moved close enough to Ulquiorra to be touching him. Ulquiorra not wanting to explain his backstory a second time reached out and plucked his eye from its socket and crushed it, spraying green dust everywhere. It gave Yasaka the memories of his origins as well as basic abilities and information on what he truly was. By the time that Yasaka had come to after viewing the memories, Ulquiorra's eye had regenerated and he was wiping away a streak of blood.

"I'm sorry for the life you had to live, so full of loneliness." Yasaka said quietly as she put her hand on Ulquiorra's.

"Don't be. There is nothing you could have done. I have made my peace with my life." Ulquiorra stated logically as he started to feel a familiar burning sensation surge through him. Before their conversation could continue an enraged voice started to yell at them.

"Lady Yaska! What is the meaning of this? how was Lady Kunou tainted!?" A tall lithe man said holding Kunou up by her hair, who was obviously in pain.

"Izo You will release my daughter this instant!" Yasaka commanded as she stood and took an aggressive stance. While Yasaka was confronting the now named Izo Ulquiorra decided to get a closer look at him. Izo was tall and thin. He had a pale skin tone and bright blue eyes that complemented his silver hair.A pair of fox ears topped his head and seven tails sprouted from the base of his back. He held himself like a noble that was used to getting what he wanted, and had an air of superiority and arrogance around him. While Ulquiorra was observing him Izo had finally noticed Ulquiorra's presence. After a quick glance between him and then back at Kunou, he dropped Kunou and marched up to Ulquiorra.

"So you are the one who defiled Kunou's purity. For this, you shall die!" Izo said but before he could do anything he was interrupted by Yasaka.

"You will do no such thing! Ulquiorra saved Kunou from being kidnaped and then healed her. He has done nothing but help her."Yasaka explained as she pickled up Kunou and held her as she approached Izo and Ulquiorra.

"But Lady Yasaka, this villain has defiled Lady Kunou's genetic purity and therefore must be punished." Izo said before readying himself for a fight against Ulquiorra.

"How have you acquired this information, and who are you to disrespect the leader of the your faction?" Ulquiorra questioned as he stood and placed his hand on his new sword.

"I am Izo, head of the Yokai council and seven tailed kitsune." He said while puffing out his chest in a vain attempt to intimidate Ulquiorra.

"You have no business here and no right to put your hands on my daughter." Said Yasaka in anger as blue fire started to form around her.

"I do have business here this man has taken a relic from the sacred vault, defiled Lady Kunou's purity and is courting you without going through the council." Izo explained he turned toward Yaska.

"W-what do you mean courting me?" Yasaka stuttered as her cheeks gained a pink hue.

"Do not play dumb Lady Yaska I can smell your scents all over each other, and that was a very intimate position I found you two in. The only way for him to pay for his transgressions is trial by combat." Izo said as he turned to face Ulquiorra.

"So what will it be you villain will I have to embarrass you in the arena or will you bow your head and die with some dignity" Izo said as he got into a martial arts stance.

"I will duel you just name the time and place, trash" Ulquiorra said as he materialized his mask and other sword releasing some of his reiatsu and unsheathing Ryujin Jakka raising the temperature several degrees. Despite Izo's outward appearance of being fine he is sweating under the heat and pressure of the reiatsu being released

"You think raising the heat will affect me this is but a cheap parlor trick."Izo said raising a strange power around him that negate the effect of the heat and his reiatsu. This confused Ulquiorra as he couldn't sense the energy emitting from the kitsune.

"We will see if you believe this to be a trick when you are a burnt skeleton in the arena." Ulquiorra said in a deadly serious monotone.

"We will see meet me in the arena In three hours there we will decide your fate" Izo said as he turned and quickly walked off. Ulquiorra dematerialized his mask and sword and resheathed Ryujin Jakka returning his reiatsu to normal levels.

"Was what he said true?" Ulquiorra said turning to Yaska and Kunou.

"Yes it was he is the head of the council and you have broken several laws as keeping the head priestess line pure to make sure the security of the ley lines and trying to court any of the head priestess is illegal due to the nature of their situation."Yaska explained as she set Kunou down and she ran off to play with her friends.

"What are Ley Lines and why must the line of priestess remain pure and why are you not allowed to be courted?" Ulquiorra questioned as he sat back down on the bench and Yasaka joined him as they resumed their previous position.

"Ley lines are conduits of power for the earth, I manage them from the center of them which is here in my temple." She paused, thinking for a bit.

"If they are left unmanaged for more than four days, the world will end. I can only leave them for a day and a half with no consequences, but any longer than that and the earth will start to break down. The reason why the line of head priestess must remain pure is that the Kyuubi is the only Youkai powerful enough to control the energy from the Ley Lines and it is unknown if any other races would be able to properly manage the Ley Lines. This is also the reason that I am not allowed to have a mate as it would distract me from the Ley Lines and it would contaminate the line of the head priestess." Yaska explained sadly as she laid her head on Ulquiorra shoulder.

"I see. Would winning the duel absolve me of my crimes and allow me to court you?" Ulquiorra asked as the burning returned full force. It was so extreme that he felt as if he was about to disintegrate from the heat, and it was screaming one purpose at him; To claim Yasaka as his and his alone.

"Yes it would, but would you really risk your life to court me when we've just met yesterday?" Yasaka asked, and when she asked this Ulquiorra felt like hundreds of memories were suddenly shoved in his head giving him the knowledge to realize what he was feeling and giving him the ability to answer her question.

"Yes I would. Hollows can tell who their mates are after skin to skin contact. They will do everything and anything for their mate once they find them. The hollows mate is chosen from the hollows soul. A hollow can have several mates, but needs all of them to feel complete. When you touched my hand earlier I instantly felt the sensation that you are my mate. So Yaska, would you be my mate?" Ulquiorra asked as he stared into her golden eyes.

"Yes I will! Ulquiorra just win this duel and I will be all yours." Yaska said as her own instincts were screaming at her to accept this man as her mate.

"It shall be done. If you would lead me to the arena I will wait there for Izo." Ulquiorra said as he stood up. Yaska followed his action and motioned for him to follow her as she walked out of the courtyard.

 **The Colosseum**

The arena was in the style of a Roman Colosseum With rows and rows of seats, a sandy floor for the actual fight and a special cloth covered booth for royalty.

"Lady Yaska I have one last question, is killing allowed?" Asked Ulquiorra wanting to know if he had to spare the trash he fought here.

"Killing is allowed." Yaska said as she took her seat in the royalty booth and Ulquiorra waited on one half of the sandy field.

At exactly three hours after their earlier conversation Izo walked into the arena.

"Are you ready to face justice Villain?" Izo asked as an aura of energy surrounded him..

"The duel today will be a trial of combat between Ulquiorra Cifer and the Youkai council head Izo. The crimes of the acclaimed villain are theft of a relic from the sacred vault, contaminating the purity of the head priestess decedent, and finally, attempting to court Lady Yaska." The announcer said as Ulquiorra straightened up and prepared for a fight materializing his Zanpaktou and mask fragment.

"Should Ulquiorra win this duel, all crimes will be waived and Ulquiorra will have permission to court Lady Yaska. The match will begin in Three …. Two … One … Begin!" The announcer initiated, and with the sound of a gong the match had begun.

Within milliseconds Izo was on top of Ulquiorra, throwing punches and kicks left and right trying to land a hit but Ulquiorra was dodging them all. Ulquiorra suddenly threw a punch of his own striking true on Izo's chest sending him on the defensive. Ulquiorra drew Ryujin Jakka from its sheath and started to make quick and precise strikes with it, aiming for vital organs. Izo was narrowly avoiding the slashes from Ryujin Jakka. He quickly backpedaled, getting some space in between him and his opponent.

Izo switched tactics and raised his hands up to use Youjutsu, symbols appearing in front of his hand. Ulquiorra thought nothing of it until his instincts went haywire causing him to shoot to the right. When looking at where he once stood he saw a large spear of ice jutting out from the ground, and speared on it was his lower left arm.

'I couldn't sense that attack, and it ripped straight through my heirro.' Ulquiorra thought. His eyes widened in alarm, right before he threw himself forward to avoid another spear of ice. He directed his attention back to Izo to see a victorious smirk on his face as he started to draw more symbols.

"You should have given up when you had the chance. My Youjutsu lets me control ice. You will never win this fight!" Izo gloated, He finished another group of symbols, causing another ice pillar. While Ulquiorra dodged the pillar, it managed to sever his left leg.

"You think simple _ice_ will be enough to beat me?" Ulquiorra goaded as he channeled reiatsu to his leg and arm making them regenerate completely in a matter of seconds, much to astonishment of Izo and the crowd. He also heavily reinforced his hierro. Ulquiorra then let up any control on his reiatsu blanketing Izo and the crowd in despair, and raising the temperature several degrees. He then disappeared in a burst of sonido, reappearing in front of Izo with Ryujin Jakka already in mid swing leaving no chance to dodge. Izo's only option was to take the hit as he moved backwards enough to avoid being bisected, yet earned a deep slash from chest to hip.

"It seems I can't hold back against you. I will destroy you villain! I rarely show anyone my touki." Izo threatened as a light blue glow formed around his entire body, slowly healing his wound. He flashed forward surprising Ulquiorra with his speed, and severing his arm in the process.

"Again it seems you have ripped through my hierro, even after I reinforced it. Strange... something to ask Yasaka once I kill you." Ulquiorra said while he regenerated his missing limb. Ulquiorra used sonido to disappear once again and reappeared to the side of Izo intending to sever his arm in return. Izo was able to react in time to dodge but still received another deep gash traveling down his arm. Izo jumped back quickly used youjutsu then flashed forward while Ulquiorra was avoiding the ice, scoring another hit on Ulquiorra leg. Ulquiorra turned as he was stuck getting a glancing slash across Izo's face slicing his cheek and right eye. Ulquiorra wound Quickly regenerated while Izo's slowly stopped bleeding showing that is was healing but extremely slowly.

"You bastard! I will destroy you! Now...FREEZE!" Izo yelled as columns of ice shot up and around Ulquiorra before slamming together, shooting blood everywhere, and fusing together forming a large spire of ice. Izo started to walk away, until he was stopped by a voice. Everyone in the arena heard it as well. It was a calm voice, but it carried over the entire arena, And it _demanded_ respect.

" **Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!"** The voice announced and in response, the temperature rose sharply and any water in the air disappeared. The pillar of ice which contained Ulquiorra suddenly exploded outward, followed by billowing flames encompassing half of the arena. When the flames, cleared they revealed Ulquiorra with his uniform shredded and burned the sand under his feet turned to glass and holding his sword engulfed in flames.

"I am done toying with you Izo. You have wasted enough of my time. For that, I will reduce you to ash, you trash." Ulquiorra said calmly, a murderous glint in his eyes as he swung Ryujin Jakka. The swing sent a wave of flames at Izo. Izo unable to avoid the flame, put up shield after shield of ice with his youjutsu hoping to block the attack. He felt the heat of the flames ripping through his shields before it encompassed him. When the fire cleared, it showed Izo with massive burns on his arms and chest. Izo growled before he launched ice attack after attack at Ulquiorra ,but none of them reach him. They melted before they got to him due to the extreme heat he was putting off.

"It seems you survived my swing, but can you survive my actual attack?" Ulquiorra questioned before he prepared another attack flames billowing out from his zanpakuto. Izo desperately speed toward Ulquiorra trying to stop his attack but it was all in vain.

" **Taimatsu**." Ulquiorra intoned as the flames leapt from his Zanpakuto, shooting flames twice the size of the previous attack consuming Izo and incinerating everything in their path turning the entirety of the colosseum floor into glass. When the attack finished and the flames died down, the only thing left of Izo was a gust of ash in the wind. Ulquiorra sheathed Ryujin Jakka ending his release and dematerializing Murciélago along with his mask. He turned and nodded to Yasaka in the Royal booth, and turned to leave walking out of the arena and back to his quarters.

"W-winner, Ulquiorra..." The announcer shakily said as the speechless crowd remained frozen in shock.

 **Ulquiorra's Room**

Later that night Yasaka walked to Ulquiorra's room. She was nervous, thinking about how he destroyed Izo, and she shook with every step she took, pondering if Ulquiorra's power is much _much_ more than what he displayed. When she entered the room she saw him meditating with his sword on his lap. Deciding not to interfere she sat in front of him and waited for him to finish. After about twenty minutes Ulquiorra opened his eyes and saw Yasaka looking at him.

"Hello Yasaka. I've been meaning to talk with you." Ulquiorra said as he leaned his sword against a nearby wall and got in a more comfortable sitting position.

"What do you need my mate?" Yasaka said as she moved to sit next to Ulquiorra.

"I want you to explain some of your abilities as youkai, mainly the ones Izo showed. I couldn't sense them, and they tore through my hierro like it was paper." Ulquiorra requested, still unnerved that something could breech his hierro after a he pushed more than triple the normal power into it.

"Well, he was using senjutsu the entire time. Those are physical blows that attack the spirit directly, circumventing the body. It makes senjutsu attacks extremely hard to defend against." Yasaka explained as Ulquiorra widened his eyes never hearing of such a thing being possible.

"Youjutsu is how we use magic. It is fuelled by ki and our physical energies. It has a final form, called touki. It increases speed, defense, power, and improves healing. Only those with training in senjutsu can activate it, and it's the trump card for most senjutsu masters." Yasaka explained as a wave of understanding passed over Ulquiorra.

"I see the reason I couldn't sense his attacks was that there is nothing spiritual about his attacks, and they tore through my hierro because they were attacking my spirit directly very interest-" Ulquiorra paused when he felt something grab his hand. Looking down Yasaka had interlocked their fingers. He looked back up to see her smiling face inching closer to his. Ulquiorra's instincts took hold of him driving his actions as he moved his face closer to hers. Their lips met in a passion filled embrace. They both started to feel a burning sensation on their necks. On Yasaka's neck, the mark of a black bat formed, whereas a golden fox formed on Ulquiorra's, Yasaka leaned back smiling and Ulquiorra leaned back with a very small smile.

Ulquiorra's smile suddenly disappeared as he felt his hollow hole burn. This was a different burning more than before with Kunou or Asia. this was an inferno and it hurt. Ulquiorra feel to his hands and knees. Sweat formed at his brow as the heat spread to his entire body, and he grunted in pain. Then as quickly as it started it was gone, and in its place was emotions genuine emotions. Everything he couldn't feel or understand anymore he felt. He reached for his hollow hole to calm a flutter of burning from the aftermath, only to feel how small it was. It was about the size of a golf ball compared to the softball size he had in Hueco Mundo.

"It seems the kiss had more of an effect on me than I thought." Ulquiorra commented. He sat back up and tried calming a worried Yasaka. After some time, she smiled in relief as they went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Powerful being talking"**

' **Powerful being thinking'**

 **I do not own Bleach or High school dxd all characters plots and all resources belong to their respective artist and company**

 **Beta:** RinneItachi

 **Authors note: hey guys the updated ending is here hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 a Phenex, Training, and a Game**

The rest of Ulquiorra's time in Kyoto went by calmly. He was now staying in Yasaka's royal chambers and was woken up every morning to the sight of Yasaka's golden locks and Kunou bursting in the room to wake up her mom and dad. They would all spend the day together and when Yasaka had duties to tend to Ulquiorra would play with Yasaka or train with Ryujin Jakka to try and obtain his Bankai. Ulquiorra also took this time to test out all of the new emotions he was feeling he became more familiar with them and more used to them he also started to put a little emotion in his words and would give small smiles to Yasaka and Kunou. Most of the emotions still felt alien to him but with time he would improve and that old burning feeling was still guiding him in his actions. The two weeks finally ended with Yasaka taking a two-day vacation so she could visit Ulquiorra's king.

Ulquiorra opened up a Garganta for his new family and they all stepped inside. When they exited they were in Ulquiorra's house Ulquiorra would be introducing his new family at the club meeting after school. Soon the time arrived to leave for the clubroom and Ulquiorra put Kunou on his shoulders and grabbed Yasaka's hand as they left for the meeting.

 **Occult Research Club**

When he entered the clubroom he was greeted by the entire peerage and unfamiliar silver-haired women who were dressed as a maid.

"Welcome back Ulquiorra and how did your mission go, and who are these two that you have brought with you?" Rias said as she spotted the newcomers.

"My mission was a success, and these two are Yasaka my mate and Kunou my daughter," Ulquiorra said with slight mirth as he observed the disbelief that swept over the entire research club.

"M-mate?" Rias stammered out in disbelief as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh my oh my just gone two weeks and married with a daughter you work quickly Ulquiorra," Akeno said with a sultry undertone accompanied by a smile of the same nature.

"Does this mean I have a new sister and a niece, big brother?" Asia asked shyly sparing glances at Yasaka and Kunou.

"Yes, Asia you do," Ulquiorra said as he reached up and plucked out his eye crushing it causing his solita vista to activate and everyone in the room saw his memories of his time in Kyoto excluding the more intimate scenes with Yasaka.

"Now that you all know what happened who is the newcomer did you acquire another servant Rias," Ulquiorra asked gesturing toward the silver-haired woman.

"No this isn't my servant Ulquiorra this is Grafia Lucifage queen to my brother's peerage and she is here becau-" Rias was explaining before she was interrupted by the scream of a bird accompanied by a large gout of fire rising from the floor to the ceiling.

As the fire died away a man became visible he was facing away from the group he was wearing a burgundy blazer and matching pants with dress shoes.

"Ah and Riser has arrived in the human realm I've come all this way to see you my beloved Rias." The self-named Riser said as he turned around showing that his blazer was unbuttoned and he was wearing a white dress shirt with the top two buttons undone and his dark blue eyes contrasting his burgundy attire.

"Rias who is this man?" Ulquiorra asked his voice slipping into his emotionless monotone and his hand moving to rest on Ryujin Jakka's hilt. Riser was about to answer him but Grafiya interrupted him

"This gentleman is lord Riser Phenex he is a pure-blooded devil of noble birth and third heir in line to the house of Phenex" Grayfia explained in a monotone that could rival Ulquiorra own.

"You forgot to add fiance to the next head of Gremory" Riser added arrogantly as a smirk formed on his face. After this Riser seated himself on one of the sofas and Akeno left to make tea for everyone.

"So he is engaged to Rias?" Ulquiorra asked for confirmation as Riser beckoned Rias over to sit with him and with hate marring her face she obeyed.

"Yes, he has been engaged to Rias for quite some time," Grayfia answered matter of factly as Akeno came back and pored everyone a cup of tea.

"Lovely the tea prepared by my Rias's queen is most delicious." Riser said draping his arm over Rias an action that for some reason made Ulquiorra's blood boil.

"Thank you for the compliment sir," Akeno said as she gave a small bow. Riser then started to get more handsy with Rias moving one hand Up her thigh making her stand up.

"That's enough Riser, let it go why don't you understand I have no intention of ever marrying you," Rias said calmly with thinly veiled anger threatening to break through.

"But my darling, Riser believes your family's circumstances are still such that you cannot afford to be so selfish." Riser said arrogantly as he stood up as well.

"I will not bring my family to ruin I have no intention of denying you your right to our name however let me be clear my husband will be my choice," Rias announced her anger becoming apparent to all in the room.

"Remember it's imperative for devils to remain pure blood we are still recovering our numbers from the last war, both your father and Sirzechs decided on this arrangement with the future of devils in mind." Riser explained as his tone became more arrogant than ever.

"My father, my brother, and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too great a rush for the final time Riser I will not marry you," Rias said with a voice of finality. Riser then rushed forward and cupped her chin sparking the anger of the entire peerage and making Ulquiorra even more angry as the burning in his chest started to appear.

"For the final time Rias, Riser bares the reputation of the house of Phenex besmirching our good name is unacceptable. Riser doesn't care if he has to incinerate everyone in this room you will return to the underworld with me." Riser said before he was swallowed in a blast of green that sent him crashing into the wall. Everyone turned to the point of origin to see the energy of a bala dissipating from Ulquiorra's hand.

"I suggest in the future you do not threaten or touch my master or her peerage," Ulquiorra said lowering his hand as Riser pulled himself out of the wall.

"You lowborn how dare you touch Riser," he said as flames exploded around him prepared to go through with his earlier threats.

"There will be no need for further fighting," Grafiya said shooting looks toward Ulquiorra and Riser.

"My lady Rias, my lord Riser as you know I am here by order of lord Sirzechs which means there will be no further disruptions of peace," Grayfia explained as She stood between Ulquiorra Riser and Rias.

"When told such an ominous thing by one who is known as the ultimate queen even riser can become somewhat fearful." Riser said as he extinguished his flames.

"My master anticipated there would be a conflict of some sort as such he assigned me a last resort should communication breakdown," Grafiya explained only to be interrupted by Rias.

"Yes, of course, he did would you care to be a little more specific," Rias told Grafiya sternly.

"If my lady insists putting her personal preferences above those of her family's she is to settle this with a rating game with lord Riser," Grafiya said as Rias gasped in surprise.

"A rating game?" Ulquiorra questioned as Kiba decided to speak up.

"It's a game noble devils play with each other long story short they and their servants compete in battle to determine who wins," Kiba explained as Ulquiorra nodded in understanding.

"Riser has played through numerous rating games and has scored several wins for himself, unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for an official game." Riser said arrogantly as he shamelessly boasted.

"He knows only mature devils are allowed to participate so it's not as if she's had many opportunities." Akeno countered making Riser snarl before his arrogant smirk came back as he turned to Rias.

"Rias I have to ask is this measly group the extent of your servants." Riser said as he smiled knowing that this was it.

"Except the two youkai, they are what is your point Riser?" Rias asked as riser laughed and snapped his fingers as another magic circle appeared and more flames shot up as Riser summoned his peerage.

"Riser has fifteen pieces in other words I have a complete set." Riser boasted as his peerage appeared. Ulquiorra gave them a look over and could see while they were all beautiful their eyes only showed emptiness and pain except the girl with blonde drill like pigtails and startling blue eyes very similar to Risers own.

"Weak" Ulquiorra simply stated as Riser turned to face him with a scowl.

"Watch your mouth lowborn you should learn to respect your betters. Yubelluna." Riser called as a voluptuous woman with long flowing purple walked toward Riser.

"Yes my lord?" Yubelluna says as she walks to Riser as she gets closer Riser grabs her and pulls her into a kiss as he then turns her and shows her front to the entire peerage as he fondles her well-developed chest.

"You see lowborn Riser is a higher being he takes what he wants just like I will take Rias and after I'm done with her I will take her peerage and then I will take what I can only assume is your wife and daughter. If you beg for forgiveness I might let you watch as I break them." Riser declared arrogantly as the rest of the peerage grimaced at his words. After each word, he said the feeling of dread in the room grew along with an invisible weight that Riser in his arrogance completely disregarded. It was only when wisps of emerald energy started to flow off of Ulquiorra did Riser notice.

"Ah, it seems the dirty lowborn is angry Xuelan put him in his place." Riser said as Ulquiorra walked toward Riser his as his reiatsu output steadily increased, increasing the invisible weight that was starting to burden peoples movements. He was suddenly stopped by a woman in a skimpy blue rode with gold outlines. She moved to kick Ulquiorra but was surprised when he caught her foot. He then threw her into a nearby wall implanting her into it effortlessly.

"You have insulted me, my family, my friends, and my master. You have shamed my master and when the time for the rating game comes there will be retribution." Ulquiorra says as he fully lets out his reiatsu and focused it all on Riser causing him to drop to his knees and clutch his chest as he suddenly found the weight crushing him and stealing the air from his lungs.

"When this rating game happens know that you will die Riser." Ulquiorra declared as he let the pressure up and walked back to his friends. Grafiya took this silence as her time to speak.

"The rating game will be held in ten days I will inform Lord Sirzechs of this development," Grafiya said as she walked on a magic circle and teleported away.

"See you in ten days my darling Rias." Riser said mockingly having recovered from Ulquiorra's show of force as he walked on a magic circle that transported him and his peerage away.

"We are going to train in these ten days it has given us a period to prepare and plan against Riser and his peerage and we will use it to its fullest extent meet here in an hour and pack for a trip we will train right up until the rating game," Rias commanded as everyone left for home via magic circles and Ulquiorra left with Yasaka and Kunou through a Garganta.

 **Ulquiorra's house**

"It's time for me to head back to Kyoto Ulquiorra," Yasaka said as she gave him a hug which Ulquiorra returned.

"I want you to take Kunou with you I'm going to be training most of the time and won't have proper time to spend with and I don't want my daughter near Riser," Ulquiorra said as he separated himself from Yasaka to give Kunou a hug.

"Ok just promise me you'll come to visit when this whole event is over," Yasaka said as she opened a portal through her Youjutsu.

"I promise," Ulquiorra said as he waved goodbye as his mate and daughter disappeared into the portal. Ulquiorra then quickly took action changing into his Arrancar uniform and opening a Garganta back to the ORC clubroom to wait for the others to arrive.

 **Gremory Mountain Estate**

When the others arrived Rias announced that they were going to train at one of her mountain retreats as she opened up a magic circle they found themselves at the bottom of the mountain each with a weighted backpack for them with different sizes for different levels of strength. All members of the ORC got a bag and climbed to the peak of the mountain and when they arrived they saw a beautiful mansion in front of a lake.

"This is the place where we will train for the next ten days each of you choose a room and when your ready meet up in the yard I wish for Kiba and Ulquiorra to work on their swordsmanship," Rias said as her order was met with confirmations from the group.

"Ulquiorra a word please," Rias said as Ulquiorra halted his approach to the mansion and turned to Rias.

"You have years of experience and vast amounts of power I know you can handle yourself during the fight with Riser but do you mind helping the rest of the peerage improve?" Rias asked as Ulquiorra gave a nod in confirmation that he would help before going into the mansion to ready for his spar with Kiba.

 **Sparring field**

The group reconvened outside in the field as Ulquiorra was given a wooden training sword along with Kiba.

"Okay, three … two … one … begin!" Rias counted down as she signaled for the duel to being both of the sword users charged forward their blades meeting in a loud crash as the wood slammed together. Ulquiorra went for another slash as Kiba dodged to the left and increased his speed dodging the blade and forcing Ulquiorra to increase his speed to match. Kiba attempted a vicious downward slash only to be met with Ulquiorra's blade as Ulquiorra quickly maneuvered his blade for a counter hitting Kiba in his side. Kiba after taking the hit jumped back to gain distance and after a moment charged again at his full speed catching Ulquiorra off guard by the sheer speed of hit he dodged to the left narrowly avoiding the strike. Kiba turned and charged again Ulquiorra prepared this time dodged out of the way and swung hitting Kiba in the side as he passed by making Kiba stumble from the object stopping his path. Ulquiorra took this as his opportunity and sonidoed next to Kiba slamming his blade into Kiba's back forcing him to the ground and putting his practice blade on Kiba's throat.

"Yield," Ulquiorra said as he put pressure on his blade making Kiba wince slightly.

"Fine, you win," Kiba said as Ulquiorra removed his blade and helped him to his feet.

"You need to work on opening your field of view you didn't react when I stopped your charge which means your reactions are slow or you are getting tunnel vision from going to fast work on both. Also while your attacks are fast they lack in power focus on building your strength more." Ulquiorra informed Kiba as he got an approving nod from Rias for his observation.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra do you mind going again," Kiba said as he picked up his sword and readied it for another fight.

"Yes, let's see how much you can improve," Ulquiorra said matching his stance as they both shot off into another spar.

 **Nearby Forest**

After sparing with Kiba for several hours Rias had directed him to spare with Koneko in hand to hand.

"Ready to start Koneko?" Ulquiorra asked as he readied himself only to be met with a nod from Koneko. The two fighters shot off on an unknown signal as they both fought hand to hand Ulquiorra making several jabs and dodging out of the way of Koneko's powerful but slow punches. Ulquiorra landed several strikes while continuing to dodge all of Koneko's blows. The fight was short-lived Koneko being brought down with a strong blow to her chest knocking the wind out of her Ulquiorra catching her as she fell backward.

"Our fighting styles are very different so there's not much I can help with your style although you need to work on your speed it doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't hit your opponent all of your strength is wasted. Also just because you can take hits doesn't mean you should focus some more on dodging," Ulquiorra explained as Koneko let out a small ok as she got up and prepared to spar again Ulquiorra mimicking her actions.

 **Middle of the forest**

It was late at night that Ulquiorra was in the forest meditating he was trying to do something that took years in a ten day period including the two weeks he spent in Kyoto. His progress was growing quickly due to his already masterful control and sheer size of his reiatsu. His efforts were rewarded when an hour later a massive dragon made of fire formed of him. The intense heat stealing all the moisture from the air and turning the surrounding trees into nothing but ash.

" **It seems you have managed to materialize me. It seems your ready for my test for your Bankai. For you to use my Bankai you must withstand my true flames which is hot as the center of the sun and control them. You have to take them into yourself and combine your very being with them. Yamamoto failed the last part gaining incomplete control of my Bankai I will only offer this test once if you fail you will never have my Bankai.** " Ryujin Jakka boomed voice laced with power as his flames heat increased.

"I am ready Ryujin Jakka," Ulquiorra announced with determination in his voice.

" **Very well prepare yourself,** " Ryujin Jakka said as suddenly the dragon made of fire disappeared but the heat remained. Ulquiorra was confused but then he felt it, the overwhelming heat that encompassed his very being it felt like his very being was turning to ash again. Then it came to him he felt them the raging flames so hot that they were only seen as heat waves he took them and started to bend them to his will. He compressed them onto himself forcing all of the heat onto his body making sure that not a degree of heat escaped. He felt the heat starting to burn his skin turning it to ash as his regeneration started to heal him albeit very slowly. He then remembered the second step and he started to force the heat into his skin, his soul, and his very being. The heat started to combine with him sinking into his flesh and bones turning them to ash. He then started to pull it into his soul and combine it with his reiatsu. He felt excruciating pain as he felt the heat scorch his very soul as his inner world the vast deserts of Hueco Mundo partially turned to glass. Then just as suddenly as the heat appeared it stopped and he fully regenerated. He could tell that the heat was still there but it wasn't burning him it all he felt was a comforting warmth.

" **Congratulations Ulquiorra you have earned my Bankai. Now our true training begins also I will now allow you to dematerialize my blade like you do with Murciélago**." Ryujin Jakka said from within Ulquiorras mind.

" **Now call my name and let us continue to train."** Ryujin Jakka said as Ulquiorra started to learn what this Bankai could do.

 **Mansion**

Ulquiorra could be seen dragging himself back to the mansion from his harsh training with Ryujin Jakka's on top of mastering Bankai Ryujin Jakka was teaching him all of Yamamoto's skills from Kido to Hakuda and improving upon Ulquiorra's already masterful control of reiatsu and his swordsmanship. When he entered the mansion Rias saw him entering as she was coming down the stairs in a modest nightgown with glasses. She also had a book with her and as she saw Ulquiorra she called to him.

"Ulquiorra I need to chat with you about something can you follow me?"Rias asked as she walked by Ulquiorra with him silently following her. Rias led them to a gazebo near the lake as she sat on the ledge Ulquiorra stopped and stood before her.

"So you wish to discuss strategies we can use in the game?" Ulquiorra asked as he got a nod from Rias.

"Riser's power stems from the beast his family is named after the immortal phoenix he has an unprecedented healing factor and you having one yourself I thought you would have some insight on how to deal with one," Rias explained as she opened her book and got out a pen and got ready to write down any information Ulquiorra could give her.

"You can always overload a healing factor with damage all healing is done with some sort of energy and that energy has to run out sometime. Another way and I believe the easier way is the mind he can heal from any wound but he still feels all of the pain breaking him would be faster than trying to outlast his healing factor." Ulquiorra informed Rias as she wrote it down already thinking ways of beating Riser. After she finished writing down everything she closed her book and set it aside.

"Thank you for all of your help Ulquiorra," Rias said as she stood and walked to another pillar of the gazebo leaning on it.

"Your welcome Rias anything to help you out of this contract," Ulquiorra said as he heard Rias sigh.

"You know the contract was made to the heiress of Gremory Because of my title I'm never recognized as Rias. The house of Gremory will always come before me. I've learned to adjust to it and make personal decisions accordingly. Make no mistake I will always take pride in my title but when it comes to the subject of marriage I want to share that with someone who loves me as Rias not for how my status can improve their life. I understand that history is not in my favor and the idea of love may just remain a dream but it's one I'd like to keep" Rias said as she looked toward the moon. Ulquiorra listened quietly to her speech every point she made added fuel to a familiar burning in his chest until the inferno threatened to consume him. It was telling him no screaming at him to help her, to protect her, and reassure her that her dream would come true no matter what and as Ulquiorra admired her crimson red hair and flawless pale skin framed by moonlight he obeyed that burning sensation.

"I do not see you for Rias Gremory I see you as Rias, my master, and close friend, anyone who can not see beyond the title of a person is trash and doesn't deserve to bask in your presence. I swear as your servant and friend I will protect your dream to my last breath." Ulquiorra told her as Rias turned to him with surprise in her eyes and a small barely noticeable blush.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra you really are a good friend," Rias said as she moved forward and hugged Ulquiorra.

 **Occult Research Club Room**

The rest of the training days went just like the first by the end the Gremory group was stronger and more prepared to fight Riser than ever before. Kiba had eliminated his tunnel vision making him a much more aware fighter his power had also increased and due to constant sparring with Ulquiorra. Koneko had increased her speed and refined her fighting style due to constant spares with Ulquiorra's making her an all-around better fighter. Later in the weak Ulquiorra had helped Akeno and Rias with training the speed and control of their respective powers they now used less energy for the same attacks and could gather the energy for them faster. Asia trained her healing by healing Kiba and Koneko after their spars and she learned some minor offensive spells from Akeno. Everyone had also changed into their combat outfits Rias and Kiba still had the same school uniform on while koneko had gloves with metal plates on the backs of the hands, Akeno was wearing shrine maiden robes and Asia was in her old nun outfit and finally Ulquiorra was in his Arrancar uniform. Now the research club was making their final preparations waiting for Grayfia to call them when all of a sudden a glowing golden portal opened revealing Kunou and Yasaka.

"Hello dear," Yasaka said accompanied by Kunou cheerfully calling him.

"Hello, what are you two doing here?" Ulquiorra asked as Kunou jumped into his arms.

"Kunou and I wanted to watch you fight," Yasaka said as Kunou shook her head rapidly.

"Yeah, I wanna see daddy beat the mean Birdman," Kunou said as Ulquiorra sat her down.

"They can watch with us." A voice said from behind Ulquiorra as he turned he saw two girls one with flowing black hair with the other sharing the color but cut into a short bob. The one with longer hair had light brown eyes and the other had violet eyes.

"Ah, Ulquiorra you haven't met my fellow king here have you her name is Sona Sitri," Rias said pointing to the shorter haired girl.

"And the one next to her is her Queen Tsubaki they are devils of the royal house of Sitri," Rias explained as Ulquiorra gave them a small bowl.

"Good to meet you now what did you say about my mate and daughter watching with you?" Ulquiorra asked motioning to his family.

"We'll be watching the rating game through a live broadcast they are welcome to join us and Rias good luck," Sona said as she walked out Tsubaki Yasaka and Kunou following her and just as the door shut a bright purple magic circle appeared.

"The rating game is almost ready I hope you're ready for this my lady," Grayfia said as she stepped out of the magic circle.

"Yes we're ready whenever you are," Rias replied as she stood along with the rest of the peerage.

"In a few moments, we will use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your peerage to the battlefield, the battle will be in a pocket dimension resembling a location in the human world," Grayfia said as a magic circle opened up behind her.

"There's something I forgot to tell you I thought you'd like to know the great devil Lucifer will be watching the game," Grayfia say making Rias scoff and lower her head.

"Oh, brother dearest," Rias said making Ulquiorra's eyes widen in slight shock.

"It's time everyone please step onto the magic circle," Grayfia said earning a nod from the peerage as they all stepped on the circle and started to disappear one by one.

 **Pocket Dimension**

'We are in the same room but the surrounding reiatsu is different' Ulquiorra thought as he looked around the identical club room.

"I think our magic circles broken," Asia said as she looked around the room. Suddenly Grayfia spoke from what seemed like a loudspeaker her voice reaching the entire arena.

"Your attention please welcome everyone my name is Grayfia I'm a servant of the house of Gremory. I will be your referee during today's match. To create the battlefield you'll be competing in I took suggestion from both Lady Rias and Sir Riser. You may recognize this place as its an exact replica of Kuoh Academy. An educational institute in the human world. Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias your crew will be in the occult research headquarters in the old school house. Lord Risers home base will be located in the principles office the new school house pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all." Grayfia announced as the speaker system cut out.

Rias started handing out small red balls of energy.

"These will help us communicate during the battle put them in your ears," Rias said as Ulquiorra took one and placed it in his ear the energy disappearing shortly after.

"All right devils let the game begin," Grayfia announced over the intercom and Rias pulled out a map of the school and placed it on a nearby desk.

"The enemy base is just across the way, cutting through the school grounds might be quick but it's not an option they'll see us coming a mile away. We could go through the track field and sneak through the back but its the most obvious entry point available and Riser knows it. My guess is hell station a group of knights or rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse." Rias explained

"That doesn't leave us with many options then," Akeno said as she leaned against a wall.

"Well, firsts thing first I think we need to secure the gymnasium before anything else its adjacent to their home base and not too far from us it but most importantly it will serve as a diversion to the other side." Kiba pointed out.

"The gymnasium is in the center of the battlefield whoever gets to it first is going to have a leg up for sure," Akeno added on to Kiba's plan.

"Good call given our options think that's the best plan Koneko do you think you can handle getting in the gym and locking it down?" Rias asked the petite brawler to which she gave a nod in response.

"To do that we need to secure a defensive perimeter Kiba and Koneko get out there and set some traps in the woods asap." Which they both nodded in confirmation and moved to do their task.

"Next Akeno when their done setting the traps get your illusion magic prepared we're going to need it." "Rias ordered as Akeno gave a bow and then moved out as well.

"Asia your my healing support so to keep you safe you'll need to stay close to the base. Because if we lose you were going to be in big trouble out there." Rias explained getting a meek ok from Asia.

"Ulquiorra come here a word in private," Rias said as she stepped out of the door which Ulquiorra soon followed.

"Your my ace in the hole your extremely powerful and I want you to use the full extent of that power and while killing is extremely looked down upon it does happen in rating games fairly frequently let nothing stop you from winning," Rias said making Ulquiorra bow to her.

"I made a promise to protect your dream nothing will stop me from doing so," Ulquiorra said as he stood up fully and manifested his hollow mask along with both of his Zanpaktou.

"Now I want you to go with Koneko to help her secure the gym," Rias said as Ulquiorra moved out of the building and to his destination.

 **The Gym**

Upon entering the gym Koneko and Ulquiorra were met with three pawns and the rook that Ulquiorra backhanded into a while in the club room.

"Smells like Gremo-. Hey, you're the bastard who embarrassed me in front of lord Riser you'll pay for that." She screamed as she pointed toward Ulquiorra.

"I'll take the rook you take the pawns," Koneko said getting a nod from Ulquiorra as he drew Murciélago letting out some his reiatsu making the gym grow hotter.

"I'll kick your ass then your emo friend." The rook said as she charged at Koneko as the pawn with blue hair and a staff charged Ulquiorra while the two green haired pawns pulled out chainsaws reeving them up.

"You have made a terrible decision in facing me trash," Ulquiorra said as he caught the blue haired girls staff and snapped it like a twig before planting his blade in her chest making her gasp in surprise and pain. She fell off the blade as a booming voice called out.

"Lord Riser one pawn retired," Grayfia called out as the girl disappeared in a flash of blue. The other two girls with chainsaws were almost upon him now rage visible in their eyes from the defeat of their fellow pawn. They both swung at him simultaneously as he blocked one with his sword and the other with his hand. The chainsaws making no progress on either sword or his hand much to the shock of the girls.

"A shame it seems your attacks can't even pierce my Hierro," Ulquiorra said as he sliced through the chainsaw that his sword was blocking and wrenching the other one across the room. He then slashed one girl across her front while slamming his fist through the other one's stomach.

"Lord Riser two pawns and one rook retired" Grayfia announced as Ulquiorra turned to look to see koneko's opponent teleport away. Suddenly they heard Rias on their earpiece.

"Ulquiorra Koneko get out of the gym the opponents qu-!" Rias was cut off as the gym they were in erupted in a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared Ulquiorra was regenerating his lost left arm and he heard Grayfia's booming voice once again.

"Lady Rias one rook retired," Grayfia said over the intercom with a slightly somber tone.

"Ulquiorra are you ok?" He heard his master call over the earpiece.

"I'm fine Rias what are my orders," Ulquiorra said as he finished regenerating slightly mournful at his ruined outfit.

"I'm going to launch a sneak attack on their base with Asia I need you to meet up with Kiba at the track field and draw as many of their pieces as possible Akeno will handle their queen," Rias explained getting a very well from Ulquiorra as he Sonidoed to his destination.

 **Track Field**

On the way to the field, he heard Grayfia call out that two more pawns were eliminated. When he arrived he saw that Kiba was already there and with an understanding nod Ulquiorra let out a weak pulse of his power making anyone near him aware of his presence. After the pulse, a knight appeared and charged at Kiba forcing him away from Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was then surrounded by a rook, a knight, two bishops, and two pawns.

'Well Rias look like your plan worked the rest of the peerage is here' Ulquiorra thought as he drew Murciélago.

"I hope you know you all ganging up on me doesn't shorten the gap between us at all what is a few extra pieces of trash for me to sweep away," Ulquiorra said enraging the girls. Causing the rook to charge at him with a right hook causing Ulquiorra to dodge and plant his hand through her chest using her own momentum against her.

"W-what?" She said weakly as she fell back off his hand and disappeared in blue light.

"Which one of you trash wants to try next?" Ulquiorra questioned before he felt something turning to his right he saw Rias holding onto Asia on top of the school building.

'What are they doing?' Ulquiorra though before he was attacked by the two pawns and the knight as both bishops started charging spells. He dodged the strikes from the pawns and raised his sword to block the knight. He then swung back at the knight cutting through her sword and her stomach. He dodged spells from the bishops as he saw her disappear in a flash of blue as Grayfia announced her defeat.

"Hado #4 Byakuri," Ulquiorra announced as he shot a beam of lightning through the black haired bishop. She was left with a gaping hole in her chest as she disappeared in a burst of blue light and Grayfia announcing her defeat. He then dodged another strike from a pawn before grabbing her and slamming her into the ground stabbing her and dodging a strike from the other pawn as he shot a bala through her. They both disappeared in blue light. As Grayfia announced their defeat he turned to the last bishop who looked at him with a face full of fear.

"I retire." She whimpered out as she vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Lord Riser one bishop and one knight retired," Grayfia announced as Ulquiorra turned to look to see the other knight disappearing from Kiba's sword that she was impaled on.

"Lady Rias one queen retired," Grayfia announced as Ulquiorra turned to see Akeno falling out of the sky.

"Lady Rias one knight retired," Grayfia said as Ulquiorra turned to see Kiba engulfed in an explosion the enemy's queen floating above him.

"One last piece of trash to dispose of," Ulquiorra said his monotone holding an icy rage from seeing this woman eliminate three of his friends.

"Big words from a pawn." The woman said as a magic circle appeared under Ulquiorra followed by an explosion. Ulquiorra took the explosion head on his regeneration covering anything his Hierro didn't block. He unfurled his devil wings and charged at her swinging his sword and taking her arm. She screamed as her arm was suddenly missing from her body. She quickly reached into her sizeable chest and pulled out a small vial which she quickly opened and drank. Her arm reappeared in a burst of flame her face showing extreme anger at him. Only to turn to shock as she saw his finger outstretched and at the tip a golfball sized ball of energy.

"Cero" Ulquiorra intoned as the energy expanded into a massive beam covering her in the blast and causing a large explosion.

"Lord Riser Queen retired." Grayfia announced as he prepared to Sonido to Rias position.

"Lady Rias one Bishop retired." Ulquiorra heard as he whipped his head around just in time to see a heavily battered and burnt Asia disappearing in a flash of blue as Riser stood above her. Ulquiorra saw red as his emerald reiatsu exploded around him sending a wave of pressure and heat throughout the school. Ulquiorra used Sonido to get on the roof next to Riser, slamming the flat of his blade into Riser sending him flying.

"Sorry for taking so long Rias I recommend you get some distance, as I might go overboard eliminating this trash." Ulquiorra said receiving a nod from Rias as she flew away, getting a respectable distance but still enough to observe the fight. Riser shot back up to the roof covered in flames, and sent a hate-filled glare towards Ulquiorra.

"You damn lowborn, I will annihilate you with the hellfire of my clan!" Riser yelled making his flames flare around him, shaping it like a phoenix. He launched a large jet of flames at Ulquiorra, but it was batted away by Ulquiorra like it was nothing.

"These flames are nothing, let me show you what true hellfire is." Ulquiorra said as he pointed his sword directly at Riser.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka." Ulquiorra commanded as his reiatsu flared and emerald flames erupted around him, covering him and the entire school building, basking the entire arena in an eerie green glow. Riser stood in shock as the emerald tide of heat washed over him managing to scorch his skin, further surprising the already shellshocked devil. When the emerald flames cleared the school building was gone along with most of the grounds surrounding it. The field was turned into a blanket of ash, nothing remained except Ulquiorra standing in the epicenter. Suddenly part of the ash erupted in yellow flames as Riser shot above the field, most of his body covered in his flames as he healed the damage dealt to him.

"You damn lowborn, how dare you harm a high-class devil like me." Riser declared, sending a ball of flame at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra did nothing as the flames approached, allowing them to envelop him. Riser, seeing this, smirked, blinded by his arrogance he thought that he had destroyed the lowborn. The flames suddenly dissipated showing a completely fine Ulquiorra, his uniform still in pristine condition.

"Did you really believe those weak flames would do anything to me, the flames of my sword are combined with my very soul, your flames, by comparison, is like a match to the sun." Ulquiorra said swinging his blade, sending a gout of flame at Riser. Riser barely managed to dodge the emerald flames and tried to get closer to Ulquiorra, who simply stood as Riser rushed at him, a fist covered in flames hurtling toward him. When Riser was finally close enough Ulquiorra shot his blade up and Riser's arm went flying. Riser screamed as flames now surrounded his stump, while his arm was regrowing. Ulquiorra took another swing at Riser separating his leg from the rest of his body, which similarly regrew with a burst of flames. Ulquiorra jumped back and readied his sword for a swing.

"Taimatsu." Ulquiorra intoned as emerald flames rushed out of his sword and to Riser like a tidal wave. The flames encompassed Riser as he tried to run but couldn't escape. Horrible screaming could be heard throughout the arena as Riser was being constantly incinerated, his regeneration trying desperately to keep him alive. Ulquiorra walked toward the flames as they started to dissipate revealing Riser, his regeneration slowed to a crawl and burns covering his body as he regeneration tried to heal him but couldn't keep up with all the damage being dealt to him. Ulquiorra positioned his blade on Riser's neck.

"Yield." Ulquiorra commanded pushing the blade, drawing blood and making Riser grimace.

"Never you shitty lowborn." Riser scowled, as Ulquiorra waited a few seconds to see if Riser would disappear into a blue glow or not. When nothing happened after a minute, Ulquiorra pulled his blade back and stabbed the tip in the ground in front of him.

"Then turn to ash, Ennetsu Jigoku." Ulquiorra said as seven pillars of emerald flame shot up from the earth toward the sky, and started closing in on Ulquiorra's position. The flames eventually swallowed both Ulquiorra and Riser as the latter's pained screams could be heard throughout the stadium. When the flames cleared, it showed Ulquiorra without a single scorch mark, and where Riser had fallen earlier there was nothing but a pile of ash. Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpakuto as an announcement from Grayfia came.

"Lord Riser has been eliminated, Lady Rias is the winner." Grayfia announced as Ulquiorra felt a magic circle form under his feet as he was teleported out of the field of ash.


End file.
